Jar of Hearts
by Phantom Creedy Lover
Summary: Under rewrite. Based right after DMC. Anna Turner sets out to find James after Will tells her what he did, but James finds her first and lies about his name, causing them, Murtogg and Mullroy to go on a wild goose chase to find him. NOC, WE.
1. Anna

**A/N: Just letting you readers know that I've been re-editing this fic for a while now. The editing is still in progress, so if you're new to the fic, please bear with me. **

**Bigger summary: Set right after DMC. Will's sister, Anna, hears the fate of Jones' heart. To support her brother from afar, she sets her sights on finding James and retrieving the heart by any means necessary. However, James finds her first, hearing her plan as he does so. To protect himself, he comes up with a fake name and story, proposing that he'd help her find "Norrington." They set off, joined by Murtogg and Mullroy. However, feelings soon change when James comes to care for Anna, and he realizes he's put himself in a horrible mess. Meanwhile, Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa and the rest of their crew find a woman afloat at sea. It turns out being Gibbs' daughter, Catherine. They take her in, , just in time to find Jack again. Adventure, disaster and various hijinks await them all on their journey to get to the end of the world. JamesOC1, JackOC2, Willabeth.**

* * *

James Norrington went out of the building with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had his job- the only thing that really mattered to him- back. All it took was separating from the pirates. It was damn near poetic. He kept on going over plans of how he was going to get his life back and sorted out when he turned the corner towards Port Royal's town square when he rammed straight into something- rather, someone, who was moving as fast as he was. He didn't notice he caused them to fall backward, too busy trying to brush himself off. "Watch where you're go…" He looked at the other person and frowned, realizing it was a woman he had knocked over._ Well, that could've gone better. _"Oh..."

The woman sent a hazel-eyed glare his way and sighed, shaking her head. "A syllable. That's all I get. Bloody men who think they own the streets..." She muttered to herself. She shoved the brown locks of hair that had fallen out of its updo back behind her ears and struggled to stand.

Promotion temorarily forgotten, James mentally kicked himself and struggled for words to make up for his blunder. The time he spent on the wrong side of the law had already taken its toll, and he hated it. He blamed it for starting the meeting off on the wrong foot right away. He wondered if his life hadn't taken a downturn he would've bothered to hold his head up- literally and metaphorically, enough to see the woman coming his way. Best_ start changing that way of thinking now._ He offered his hand, which she reluctantly took with her own muddy one. He pulled her up, put his hands on her shoulders to steady her, and then started to dust her off. "Forgive me, madam. I wasn't watching where I was going. My mistake." He started to brush off her clothing.

The woman scowled up at him, and batted his hands away. "Well, you changed that attitude fast." She snapped. She started to dust herself off, taking extra care to get the mud off of her vest and skirt. "You Navy men are all the same, they think they own the damn place and make sure everyone knows it, too…" She muttered. "Each and every one of them..."

"I heard you the first time." James muttered, then flinched, hoping she hadn't heard him. Then again, she seemed to have quite the mouth on her for a woman, herself, so he doubted she would mind. Her vocabulary rivalled some of the womens' of Tortuga- to a point, was far, and then there was _too far,_ when it came to that comparison. He had to give her some leeway, having just met her- and made her fall, for that matter. He glanced back at her and frowned, finally getting a better look at her. He realized that she was somehow familiar to him. However, he knew he had never seen her before- or at least, he didn't think he had. "Pardon me, but… have we ever met? I don't believe I've ever seen you here in Port Royal."

The brunette woman arched an eyebrow. "Rude and oblivious. That's a new combination. For your information, _Officer,_ I've grown up here most of my life. I'm sure we've crossed paths more than once. I moved her when I was thirteen, with my aunt to take care of my little brother. Right now, however, I'm here on business- not that it's any naval matter."

James blinked innocently. Who the Hell did this woman think she was? He swallowed his pride. Now wasn't the time to go chasing any annoyances. It was best if he would be rid of her quickly. He could get his life sorted again quickly if that was the case. "Well, then, let me assist you with whatever it is you're doing. It's only fair, being that I caused this little hindrance for both of us... Is there... anything I can do?" He asked.

The woman looked him up and down, then crossed her arms over her chest, then sighed and closed her eyes, trying to collect herself. She tucked her hair behind her ears again. James assumed it was a nervous twitch. She raised her head to look him in the eye and put as much of an apologetic look on as she could muster. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. It was an accident. I've just... had a lot on my mind lately. The answer you're looking for is yes. I'm looking for a man by the name of Norrington. He betray my brother… it's… it's complicated. Do you know where he is, or even know of him, for that matter? I don't mean to harm him... just talk... or trade, or buy something from him..." She looked down at her hands and laced her fingers together.

James opened his mouth again, then shut it. The question of just who the woman in front of him was came back. Why was he asking for him, and if he 'betray' her brother, who was, in fact, the brother in question? It didn't take long for the answer to come to him. There was a small group of people who could've seen his actions as a betrayal- and two of them were male. The woman certainly wasn't related to _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. She was too fair and seemed to proper for that to be the case. That left one person- Will Turner. He looked back at the woman, and realized it should've been obvious, based on the tight frown she was giving him alone. So, if she was a Turner, and looking for him due to a betrayal, just what could he do? What would she do if she found out that the one she was hunting was right in front of her? He didn't like the situation at all. Will was always wise with tricks- he imagined his flesh and blood would be no different. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, came up with an idea, and ran with it. "I'm afraid I haven't seen the Commodore for some time. May I ask who's asking for him, in case I see him in my travels?"

"Anna, Anna Turner." She replied. "…Do you have any idea where he could've gone? Any little thought could help me." She explained.

James offered a shrug, starting to figure out what to do when her last name confirmed his fears. "Not at all. He and I never really spoke much, to be honest." He lied through his teeth. He had nothing to lose now. Why not see if he could just talk the issue away? "I'll ask around, if that will help. It's the very least I can do. I assume I will see you again, then. Good luck, and farewell." He started off in the opposite direction.

"Hold on!" Anna called when he had made it a few feet away.

James froze. Had she seen through his lie so easily? He thought he had at least made himself sound convincing. He turned around and smiled innocently "Yes, Miss. Turner?" He arched an eyebrow. He hoped this wasn't the end for him. He had a feeling it would be, if she was anything like her brother.

Anna crossed her arms over her chest again. "I believe I missed my chance to ask you your name, Stranger. I hope you don't mind if I take it now." She replied.

"Ah, right. How silly of me, forgetting that of all things." He searched the back of his memory for any family name who no longer lived in Port Royal, or had distant relatives there. An old friend who had returned to England came to mind. "Applegate. My name is James Applegate." He smiled weakly when her eyes narrowed at the 'James' bit. "I share the man's first name. That's all."

Anna studied him once more, then relaxed. "Like I said, It's just been a long few days, forgive the impatience. I don't mean it."

James shrugged. "I think I can manage that." He offered with a smile. He managed to hold back a sigh of relief when she smiled back. He nodded again, and tapped his hat. "Again, I wish you the best of luck. I apologize I wasn't much help. I'll keep an eye out, though." He bowed his head in another farewell.

She nodded. "Thank you." She offered another uneasy smile, and then turned and headed towards the shops.

James watched her, waiting for her to turn again. When she turned a corner a few buildings down, he was satisfied that she wasn't coming back. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He knew he'd have to be on his guard now. Other townsfolk would give him away. He shook his head. As if he didn't have enough things to deal with already. He had just been promoted to Admiral, and now he couldn't enjoy it any longer. Things did have a way of crashing down around him as of late. He sighed and went on his own way back to his home. It was a shame, really, having to lie to a woman just trying to defend her family. She was beautiful, too. Had it been any other situation, he might've even considered pursuing her.

* * *

**Wow this intro was shorter than intended. Soooo… What do ya think? I know Norrie was pretty OOC here. He'll be more himself in later chapters, I promise. Anyway Lemme know what you thought. Jack, Will and Elizabeth will be in the next chapter if there are good reviews.**


	2. Applegate?

Will Turner frowned at the letter he had gotten when they made port two days prior. It was from his sister. He was surprised she even kept up with where he would port soon during his own letters to her. One word- name, rather, in the letter, stuck out. "…Applegate?" Will wondered aloud. "George Applegate left when I was thirteen. There's no James in his family… at least that I know of." He musedto himself, searching his memory for the man in question. He glanced out at the water. It had always been one of the few things that cleared his head. He figured he would need that, if a mystery- even a small one, was going to be added to the list of things that needed to be taken care of.

"What was that, Will?" Elizabeth Swann asked, moving from her spot at the ship's railing. She walked over to him and stood beside him to look at the letter.

Will held up the letter with two fingers, letting her take it and read it. " Anna's latest letter. My sister is trying to find Norrington for us. She hasn't had any luck yet. No one's seen or heard from him. The closest person to the description and name we have her is this… James Applegate… but I've never heard James Applegate. There was only George. Any man in Port Royal came to me for swords. Besides your father, there aren't any men without swords in Port Royal" Will explained. "His appearance seems too convienient."

"Yes, and Applegate doesn't sound familiar to me at all, either. You don't think that… Applegate is actually Norrington, and she said something to him so he came up with a false name, do you?" Elizabeth asked.

Will shook his head. "No. He just did one of the most low things he could ever do, but that would be too low, even for him." Will replied, then raised his eyebrows. "Then again, he is a changed man..."

"Might I be as humble as to ask what be you two wondering about?"

Will and Elizabeth turned sharply, both knowing the voice too well now. Sure enough, Captain Barbossa was a few feet from them, watching them with his usual grin. It angered Will and Elizabeth, knowing that Barbossa was under the impression he had to know everything that was going on on the ship as it occured. However, they all knew that, being captain, he had every right to- and could arrange bad things to happen to them if they went against his clear curiousity about the letter. Will sighed and took it from Elizabeth, handing it to Barbossa. "My sister's letter. She's come across trouble back home while helping us with our little last" Will replied.

Barbossa glanced at the name at the bottom of the letter, then let out a low chuckle. He had been half annoyed, half surprised when he found out that there was another Turner in Will's generation. A female Turner, no less. If he had known about her existence months prior, he would have just kidnapped the Turner girl, taken her blood, and been done with his task of ridding himself and the crew of the curse easily. However, God was never a merciful man for him, so he had to deal with fighting the woman's brother. "What trouble would that be? If she takes after you, I'm sure she'll solve the issue by breaking plans and ruining everything." He replied.

Will laughed sarcastically in return. "Oh, no… Captain. You see, I take after her with most things. She thinks things through, unlike me. She'll figure out what to do about the missing heart perfectly fine without screwing things up. She's a lot tougher, too. I imagine if she was in my place when we met, you may've been put through hell itself with the curse, but it would've been worse with my sister- if you toy with her- she assures that you pay. It might've been the equivalent to taking you through Hell twice or more." He replied.

"Is that so?" Barbossa grinned mockingly again. For some reason, he believed Will about his sister and her attitude, so he was in no mood to accept beinf proven wrong- even if Will hadn't heard the captain's theory on Anna. "I'll have to meet her someday, then. She say anythin' else about our dear Commodore's whereabouts?"

"Not at all..." Will and Elizabeth replied simultaneously.

Barbossa frowned at the letter, read part of it, and then sighed, tossing it overboard.

Will and Elizabeth started to stand up to object, but, upon realizing it was a bad matchup powerwise, and the fact that they already both knew what was said in the letter, they settled down.

Barbossa offered another rotten smile, then turned around. "Jack!" He called, and his loyal pet monkey came running from one of the riggins. He jumped onto Barbossa's shoulder, and the man walked away.

Will waited a few moments, and then leaned back. "I hate him. I would die then let her be subjected to this after what we've been through." Will snapped.

Elizabeth gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He'll be gone soon enough. Worry about your sister's predicament. We're taken care of, here." She kissed the side of his head, and then went off in her own direction.

Will watched her, and then glanced out at the water once again. He didn't understand why, after seeing Barbossa, he hadn't left to go try and save his father on his own. He didn't at all like putting his trust in the man who tried to kill him months prior. Not to mention after Elizabeth's… action, he wasn't even sure who he could trust anymore, next to his own kin. If it was one thing he knew, it was that when they got Jack back, and when they saved his father, he was going to kill Barbossa- again. There was no other way to go. He looked down at the dagger that he had tucked in his his belt. He went through possible theories of how he would save his father in his head. He spotted the letter floating away and sighed.

Anna's loyalty and love to him was endless. It had been sheer luck that he had reuinited with his sister as a child. Years ago, when Will was four and Anna was sixteen, his sister had left home to stay with her aunt and be educated with her cousins. Their mother had argued that Will was too young to travel. The parting lasted four years. That had changed when he was eight and Anna was twenty. The family's world crashed down that year. Their mother died, and Will had boarded a ship, looking for their father. The ship in turn, was attacked. Most knew the rest of the story- how Norrington, Gibbs, Elizabeth and the rest of the crew found him and took him aboard, then by some miracle- to Port Royal- exactly where Anna and their also-recently-passed aunt had lived. Anna found him and took him in, and the rest was history. He owed his older sister so much, but she didn't care. She just kept giving. He barely ever returned the favor for various reasons. This situation was no different. He felt horrible about it, secretly.

He shook his head, going back to his work. He knew if he was caught daydreaming, Barbossa might have his head. However, his hard work didn't last long. He kept thinking of what other Applegates he could have ever come across. He still came up with none.


	3. Not Again

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

- "With You", Avril Lavigne

-----

James smiled when he spotted Anna glaring at every person in the tavern. He invited himself over to her. "You know, you aren't going to find an ex commodore here,"

"My sister and father in law deem it otherwise" Anna replied, not looking at him.

James swallowed hard. _Careful. _"And who may I ask am I going against in this argument?"

"Governor Weatherby Swann and his daughter Elizabeth".

James nearly choked on the drink he had in his mouth. He quickly spit it out, not expecting to hear those names.

"Are you alright, James?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine" James lied.

"Hm… help me up onto the table, would you?" Anna asked.

James blinked, confused for a moment, then helped her up.

Anna turned to of the crowd. "Oi! Is there a James Norrington here?" she yelled.

James tipped his hat to shadow his face.

"No, but there's a room full of men here that could give you a run for your money" one man yelled.

Cheers of agreement were heard throughout the tavern.

Anna yelped when them men started rushing forward.

"C'mon!" James yelled, running out the door with her. He pulled her into an alley to wait until the crowd of drunks passed. "Are you mad?!" he demanded.

"I may just end up being mad the way this chase is going" Anna panted, looking around.

"I'll take that as a yes" James replied.

"Ever steal a ship before?"

"What?!"

"Ever steal a ship before, you look like a rogue"

"I don't like where this is going…"

"But have you?"

"…No"

"Well, are ya with me or not?"

"With what?"

"My next guess is he's at Tortuga"

_Too bad, only a few days late. _"What does that have to do with stealing a ship?"

"We're going to get two more people for a crew, then steal THAT ship" she said, pointing to the dock.

James looked around the corner, then turned pale when he saw she was pointing to no other ship than the Dauntless. HIS Dauntless. _Oh no not again. At least she isn't a pirate. _"Steal THAT ship?" he asked.

"Sure. My brother did it once to save Elizabeth, why can't we use it to find Norrington. You with me or not?"

"Er…" _She is not going on MY ship without ME. _"Yes" he replied.

"Good, and as for the crew" she turned to the other side of the dock. "Hey! Murtogg, Mullroy!"

James stared at her. _Those two of all the people she could pick? They could give him away fast. Not to mention they were the most idiotic guards in all of Port Royal. _

" 'Allo Anna" Murtogg greeted her.

Mullroy examined James. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, have we ever met before?" Murtogg asked.

_These two shouldn't be TOO hard to fool._ "Uh, no, terribly sorry, but we haven't, I'm James Applegate" he said, outstretching his hand.

Both guards shook it. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Applegate"

"So, are we going to sail this thing or not?" Anna asked.

"I dunno, the ship has had A LOT of bad luck due to the previous Commodore" Murtogg replied.

"Yeah, we should know, bloody Norrington made us go into battle with pirates AND made us sail through a hurricane! It's a miracle we're alive on account of that drunken sod" Mullroy agreed.

James was ready to pounce on these two, even if they were half right.

"Yeah, but Norrington isn't here now, is he? And with any luck, we find him and you two can torture him to your hearts content." Anna replied.

James swallowed hard. _Right, if they didn't realize who he was soon. _

"Alright, Tortuga, here we come!" Mullroy announced, heading for the Dauntless, followed by Murtogg, Anna, and a frowning Norrington.


	4. A Man's Name is a Man's Name, Right?

Mullroy looked over at James again. "Oi, Murtogg" he whispered, nudging his friend.

"Yeah?" Murtogg asked, looking back at him.

"Have you ever seen that Applegate fellow around the Port?" Mullroy nodded at James. "He looks so familiar" Mullroy said, staring at James again.

"You think you've seen him?" Murtogg asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

"I dunno, but… s'pose he wasn't tellin the truth" Mullroy suggested. He raised one of his eyebrows. "I can't help but wonder…"

"Oh not this again," Murtogg rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. " About what?" M

"His name of Applegate, of course!" Mullroy snapped.

"I think he was tellin' the truth" Murtogg shrugged. "Besides, Norrington can't be around 'ere. Last I saw him, 'e was leavin',"

"But just like Mr. Sparrow. And I believe he is with his condition the last time I saw 'em, drunk and all, if he was tellin' the truth he wouldn't have told us. You came up with that yourself, boy," Mullroy snapped.

Murtogg shrugged. "Who knows. Only one way to find out, but let's wait for a good moment to do so,"

Unknown to them, James was hearing every word of the conversation. Being annoyed by the mention of Jack's name and the never dying stupidity of the guards that once watched over the ship they were now on, he started banging his head against the side of the boat.

Murtogg paused. He seemed to just realize what he had just said, and whacked his friend upside the head. "A man's name is a man's name, no lies"

Mullroy shrugged.

"What are you two bickering about?" Anna called down from the crow's-nest. She smiled. For the short amount of years she had known them, they had always found a way to amuse her.

"Nothin" both men replied.

"Tortuga coming up 100 leagues north" James reported, trying his best to change the subject.

"Good" Anna replied, nodding at him. She took hold of the free rope and climbing down. She landed hard, falling into the unsuspecting arms of James.

James looked at her. "Uh…" he blushed.

Anna smiled weakly. "Terribly sorry" she told him, moving her legs so she landed on her feet on the ground in front of him.

"It's quite all right," James replied. He would've said anything to get away at that moment.

"I'm just… a bit disoriented. I'm anxious to put this Norrington fellow away, I can't even think… or walk straight," Anna replied.

James chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find him soon," he put her hand on her shoulder, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "…I promise,"


	5. Catherine

Will sighed, staring across the water when something caught his eye, a light green on the dark blue water. "MAN OVERBOARD!" he finally yelled, realizing it was a person.

After they got the person, well, woman up onto the ship, Gibbs came running onto the deck. "What in the devil is going-" he stared at the woman. "Mary mother of god" he breathed.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"This… is my daughter… Catherine" Gibbs said before fainting.

"Gibbs? Daughter?" Elizabeth managed to breathe.

"Who's the lass?" Barbossa demanded, elbowing his way through the gathered crowd.

"Gibbs… er… daughter… sir" Will looked down.

Ragetti and Pintel exchanged looks, shocked.

"Hm" Barbossa turned his nose up. "If a crew member spawned her we'll keep 'er… for now" he stalked off.

Elizabeth glared at him before bending down to Catherine's unconscious form.

_Flashback: _

_A young Elizabeth bent down to the boy who looked her age, reaching for the medallion around his neck._

_The boy gasped and grabbed her hand. _

"_It's okay! My name's Elizabeth Swann" _

"_W-Will Turner" the boy stammered. _

_Elizabeth smiled. "I'm watching over you, Will _

End flashback

Elizabeth winced, expecting an identical reaction but none came.

"I'll get her inside… and wake Gibbs" Will added, picking Catherine up and carrying her off into one of the cabins.

Elizabeth hesitated before taking a bucket and spashing water over the short man's face.

Gibbs coughed and regained conciousness.

Elizabeth pashed more water on him.

"BLAST I'M ALREADY AWAKE!"

"That was for not telling us you had a daughter" Elizabeth smirked, walking away.

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but shut it, realizing Elizabeth was right, just as Jack and Will were years ago. He grunted and nodded, getting up, joining Ragetti and Pintel. "Can't believe the lass is here after twenty years," he muttered.

Everyone remaining grunted and walked away from him.

**Okay. WWWAAAAAAYYY to short than I had wanted it. I'll make it up to you people by bringing Jack back in one of the next couple of chapters with the Will Elizabeth group. **


	6. Arrival

"Anna's pretty persistent, isn't she Mr. Applegate?" Murtogg asked with a smile. The two of them along with Mullroy were behind Anna, who was looking around the shore of Tortuga. They were about to pull into the docks, and because of Will's warning, she was looking from the men who passed her to the letter that Will had described James in.

"So it would seem, yes" James smiled, then frowned, wincing at the two guards expressions of shock. _Idiot. You HAD to say that. You had to use that bloody phrase._

"You-you- IT'S YOU!" both men blurted, staring at him.

James lunged forward at the men, grabbing them by their respective collars. "Took you two imbeciles long enough. Not a word to Anna, understood?" he demanded.

The two guards nodded quickly, well aware that all James had to do was move his hands up and squeeze and they'd be unconscious or worse.

"Good. Now. I'm James _Applegate_. Keep calling me that. Your lives will be over if you slip up," James growled.

The men nodded again as James released his grip.

"Get ready boys," Anna said. "We're about to make port now"

The men nodded and approached her, ready to do the jobs that they had volunteered for.

After a small amount of time they arrived at the dock of Tortuga.

James looked around nervously, trying to see if anyone was around who would notice him, so he would be able to make a quick getaway.

A drunkard came up to them. "Hey look, if it isn't Norri-"

Anna started to turn around, ready to hear 'ington' and get ready to go after him.

James punched the drunk in the face to shut him up, praying that she hadn't seen him do so, which he was relieved to find she didn't, but she did see the man on the ground after being punched.

Anna stared at him. "Umm…" she looked back at the men. "What just happened with him?"

"Drunk. Passed out," James replied. He only managed three words because his heart was beating extremely fast from the fear of being discovered.

"You had to expect that here" Murtogg added, playing along.

Anna sighed in agreement. "Poor sod…"

James smirked. "You pity these fools?" he asked, poking at the unconscious man with his foot, remembering he was one of 'these fools' but a month ago.

"Hm, even the most evil of men deserve a second chance…" Anna replied.

James stopped in his tracks, remembering when he had technically given Jack a second chance and let him have a head start on the chase. The chase were James lost most of his friends to the sea, to the hurricane. He winced at the memory and tried to push it out of his mind.

"James?" Anna asked, concern evident in her voice. She had noticed him wince and instantly thought that there was something wrong.

Norrington shook his head. "I'm fine. As for what you said, indeed" he nodded.

Anna nodded slowly before continuing her walk along the shore, examining each man who passed yet again.

The men followed her into a tavern. She walked over to a man behind the counter. "Excuse me. I'm looking for a friend of mine. James Norrington?"

"I don't know that name" the man replied.

Anna frowned and tossed a satchel of money on the table. She had been around people like that back home, and Will had told her about the ones at the island they were currently on.

"I've heard of em" the bartender restated.

Another satchel went on the ground.

"Eh, Norrington stirred up a lot of trouble round these parts. Afraid you missed him by a couple of weeks" The bartender replied.

"Any idea of where he's gone?" Anna asked.

The man sent her a look.

Anna rolled her eyes and put another satchel on the table.

"Down the Port Royal, area" the bartender explained.

Anna groaned. "Of course" she breathed, getting up and turning, blinking when she saw James punch a man out cold.

"He was… uh… threatening… you" Murtogg blinked, trying to come up with an excuse since the man had called James by his real last name.

Mullroy scoffed. He knew he would've come up with something better than that.

"What?" Murtogg asked.

"Nothin'" Mullroy replied.

James looked at the bartender, who was looking back at them. He frowned and threw his arm around Anna's shoulders, turning her around in the process when it looked like the bartender recognized him.

"Oi! Miss! Miss! That's him!" the bartender yelled, but wasn't able to be heard over the shouts of the other patrons.

James chuckled. "I still can't believe you just paid the man three satchels of money for that little information,"

"It was only pence," Anna smirked at him before turning towards the door. "You don't think I'd really pay him a lot in a place like this now, did you, James?" she asked. Her smirk grew. "Even if you barely know me, I thought you'd know me better than that already," she walked out of the tavern with Murtogg and Mullroy, leaving an impressed, smiling Norrington to catch up. When he did, he fell into stride with them. "Well, if at… twice or more we don't succeed, try again," he offered.

Anna smiled at him. "I like that,"

The two guards nodded. "Right. Off we go"

--

The next place they went to was Port Washington.

Anna jumped onto the dock. "I wonder if Will's here…"

"What!" James practically yelped. He lost his footing on the rope ladder, which caused him to fall off of it and into the water below.

"James?!" Anna laughed, helping him out of the water.

James coughed, getting onto the dock and rolling onto his back, getting his breath back.

Anna smiled and patted his cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," James replied. He rolled over again and pushed himself upright. "You said your brother may be here?"

Anna nodded. "This is the last place he sent the letter from" she explained.

James swallowed hard. _Please god, he can't be here. _

"Commod-" Murtogg and Mullroy began.

James glared at the two guards.

"Er- Mr. Applegate, are you alright?" Murtogg and Mullroy asked.

"I'm fine." James replied. "And I'm not a commodore anymore"

"But Beckett gave you the coronation…"

"Ah, yes" James smiled, remembering the younger men were correct. He was the Commodore of Port Royal again. _Admiral, actually._

Anna came back. "Well, I can't find Will's ship"

James hid a scowl. _Meaning Sparrow's ship. _He winced, remembering the repulsive pirate yet again.

"James, are you alright? This past day you've looked awful," Anna pointed out.

"I'm well, thank you, Anna" James smiled.

Anna shrugged. "Alright…"

James turned away. "For now" he muttered.


	7. Guess Who's Back

**Crys Evans: Okay, thanks for reminding me to update here. I wanted to get Jack back in here before the 3****rd**** movie came out, and I just realized today I only had three days until the release, so… **

**Here's the lastest chap. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and I apologize if the sentence about 'two ships shooting at each other' a bit later throws you off. It was the only thing I could think of that was close enough to 'tennis match', and I steal a couple of things from the trailer and throw him in here…**

**Okay, NOW enjoy. **

---

Will had been staring at the passing waves for half an hour now.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked coming up behind him.

Will looked at her. "My sister still hasn't found Norrington. It's like… he knows she's hunting him and keeping a port ahead of her" he muttered.

"I don't like this, Will" Elizabeth murmured, going to him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Will asked. "The fact that Jack is still missing, Barbossa is our captain, or we still don't have Davey Jones' heart?" Will spat.

"All of it, but also this James Applegate man that is with Anna. My father is the governor and meets almost everyone, as do I, and I don't remember any 'Applegate' crossing our path… and Norrington IS James-"

"What does it matter?" Will cut her off.

"Will, what's gotten into you?" Elizabeth asked.

"You expect me to be civil after what you did?! I saw you! What you did with _him._" Will growled.

"Will, I had-" Elizabeth began.

"Enough" Will glared at her, moving away from her and turning so he could go below deck, but something caught his eye in the water a few feet away. He ran forward, trying to see what it was. It was a piece of cloth that was blood red. An odd, repulsive scent burned his nostrils. He winced.

"What is that god-awful stench?" Elizabeth asked a moment later. She came next to Will, also seeing the cloth, then another thing came into view. A large, worn, brown hat. She froze. "Will, you don't think…" she trailed off.

Will didn't respond. He was scanning the water for anything else, then he also froze, seeing more colors in the water, small, rock- like small objects in one thin line.

Will and Elizabeth just stared as they realized what they were. Beads. "Oh my god… JACK!" they yelled.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Will yelled, even if it wasn't needed since all the crew but Barbossa had come running over when they heard Will yell 'Jack'.

"Blimey!" Gibbs practically yelped, now seeing that it was Jack, and he was floating on the surface of the water, face up.

"Who's that?" Catherine asked.

"Who we've been looking for, darlin'" Gibbs replied.

Will took off the belt he had with the sword on it and shoved it into Cotton's arms. "Hold this" he ordered.

"Aye aye" Cotton's parrot squawked.

Will jumped over the side of the boat, swimming to Jack and grabbing him, bringing him back towards the ship. He may have hated the pirate at the moment, but either way Jack had helped him a lot. He grabbed the rope that Marty had thrown down. "PULL US UP!" he yelled.

The crew did.

Will got back on the deck, dropping to his knees when Jack was down on the ground. "Jack!" he yelled, pounding the older man's chest, trying to get him conscious.

Jack turned, coughing and sputtering after a few whacks. "What's your problem, boy! Easy!" he barked angrily, then spotted his monkey counterpart that had just jumped on Will's shoulder. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THE MONKEY DOING HERE?!" he yelled, then spotted Catherine. "And who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Barbossa pushed through the crowd, frowning. "Ah, Jack. You're back after all.

The monkey jumped back on Barbossa's shoulder.

Jack jumped upright. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"NO, WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" Barbossa yelled back.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" jack continued.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" Barbossa yelled back.

The two continued yelling the phrase at each other.

The rest of the crew watched the argument like it was a battle between two ships that were only a few feet away from each other and blasting cannons at the other.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Jack blurted.

"SO ARE YOU!" Barbossa pointed out.

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" Catherine yelled.

The two pirates surprisingly obeyed.

Jack took a giant step towards her. "I don't believe you answered me, luv. Who are you?"

"Catherine Gibbs" Catherine replied, pointing at Gibbs. "His daughter"

Jack observed Catherine for a moment before grinning at Gibbs. "Not bad, mate"

Catherine blushed furiously.

Gibbs shoved his hands in his pockets, embarrassed.

"So any luck finding the pansy Norrington?" Jack asked, turning to Will.

"No" Will shook his head.

"Hm" Jack nodded.

There was a long silence.

"BACK TO WORK, SCABBER'S DOGS!" Barbossa barked.

Everyone but Will went their separate ways.

"So much for the warm welcome back" Jack looked around, frowning. He turned to Will. "What about you, dear William? Any greeting for your old friend?" Jack asked.

"Right. Welcome back" Will smiled weakly.

"There we go" Jack grinned, putting his arms out.

Will saw his chance and took it, punching Jack in the face, so hard it caused Jack to stumble back and fall backwards.

"Oi! What was the reason for that?!" Jack yelled angrily.

"For me, and all the other people you let down" Will replied, helping Jack up. "But let me get one thing straight: You come near Elizabeth, and I'll kill you" Will growled, walking away.

"Right… I'll er… Remember that" Jack nodded, the side of his lip curling into a distressed expression. He turned again. "Oi! Gibbs!" he ran over to the man. "So what've I missed?"


	8. Introductions

**This is the real Catherine who the character's based off of. And I have this to say… BOOYEAH!!**

**Phantom Creedy Lover: I apologize for that… moment… whatever you wanna call it… ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!**

---

Jack looked around, spotting Catherine a few feet away, reading at a table. He grinned, striding over to her. "Ah, there's the new face" he smiled.

Catherine looked up from her book at him briefly before going back to reading.

"What did you say your name was again?" Jack asked.

"Catherine" Catherine replied.

"And your Gibbs' daughter?" Jack asked.

"What of it?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing. Just curious." Jack shrugged, putting his feet up on the table. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, by the way"

"So I've heard" Catherine replied, growing annoyed, glancing at his feet which were already stinking up the area.

"Ah, you have" Jack nodded.

"Hm" Catherine nodded.

Jack still didn't move, not catching the hint.

Catherine sighed. "Mr. Sparrow, kindly remove your feet from the table so I can read in peace without gagging" she growled.

Jack put his feet down, grinning. "You're not quite a proper gentlewoman, are you?" he asked.

"And you're not quite a captain anymore, are you?" Catherine replied.

Jack stared at her before frowning, curling his lip into a slight snarl and walking away.

Catherine shook her head and returned to reading.

A few minutes passed and Elizabeth approached Catherine.

Catherine smiled, putting the book down. For some reason she had a dislike for Jack, but got along with Elizabeth rather well. "Hello"

"Hello" Elizabeth smiled, sitting beside her.

After a short time of silence, Catherine raised her eyebrow. "Yes?" she asked.

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you see… Jack came to me to ask you something" she said.

"Oh god" Catherine rolled her eyes, going back to reading.

Elizabeth smiled. "As much as I agree, it's a question even I'm curious about"

Catherine sighed. "Out with it. What's the question?" she asked.

"Well… why do you hate Jack so much?"

"WHAT?!" Catherine practically dropped the book.

Above deck, the whole crew that was working stopped. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

"Hell's Fury, gents" Jack replied.

Will rolled his eyes.

"WHY THE HELL DOES HE WANT TO KNOW THAT?!" Catherine yelled.

Elizabeth was taken aback. "Oh… well-"

"HE EVEN HAS TO ASK?! LOOK AROUND, DAMN IT!"

Ragetti walked over to Pintel. "That one has quite a mouth on her"

"Her? I thought it was Jack!" Pintel pointed out.

"Then you gents don't see me?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Jack. No we didn't" the two pirates replied.

"THAT BLOODY WOMAN IS TAKING MY CREW ONE BY ONE!"

" 'Taking your crew', Jack?" Will asked. "I think they just like her better" Will replied.

"Nonsense!" Jack grinned. "All of you must;ve come to rescue me 'cause ya missed me, am I right?" he asked.

He was met by silence.

"Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Jack asked.

His monkey counterpart raised his hand.

Jack glared at it. "Outta my way!" he pushed passed Cotton and Gibbs to head for the back of the boat to be alone for the first time in his life. "AND WHERE'S THE RUM?! I NEED RUM!"

"The rum is STILL gone, Jack!" Elizabeth called, smirking since it was her who had gotten rid of the rum, yet again.

"WHY IS THE RUM ALWAYS BLOODY GONE?!" Jack yelled.

"Because it doesn't like you either!" Catherine and Will said as Catherine came back up on deck.

"SHUT UP, THE LOT 'A YA!" Jack yelled.

Will went over to Catherine, ignoring Jack, who was still yelling. "I think this is the beginning of a great friendship" he said.

"Here here" Elizabeth nodded.

"THIS IS WHY WOMEN SHOULD NEVER BE ABOARD A SHIP!" Jack yelled.

"Oooh Jaaaaccckkk" Elizabeth called.

The monkey jumped on her shoulder.

Elizabeth smiled. "Be on our side for once and knock him in the head with something, alright?" she handed Jack a necklace she had in her pocket.

The monkey grinned, saluting and jumping up onto a few crates where Gibbs had hid his latest flask and grabbed it.

"NO!" Gibbs yelled. "GIMME THAT BACK, YOU BLOODY PEST!"

The monkey grinned again, sticking its tongue out at Gibbs before climbing up the rope that was directly above the human Jack and dropping the flask on the ex-captain's head.

Jack straightened up. "Gents, this is the day you will always remember as the day you almost ca-augh…" he fell over, unconscious.

Catherine paused before falling over laughing, joined by Marty, and then since Marty had done it, all the rest of the crew did it as well.

Barbossa came storming out from behind the wheel. "What's all this racket?!" he barked.

Will pointed proudly at the unconscious heap that was Jack.

Barbossa grinned, his yellow teeth catching the sunlight. "Oh, then have a few good laughs, mates. You're gonna need them" he said, returning to the wheel.

Catherine looked around. Maybe being here wasn't going to be that bad after all.


	9. Too Old

James looked around, seeing Anna a few feet away, staring out onto the water. "Anna, is something wrong?" he asked.

Anna looked back at him. "I'm fine. I'm just testing out my brother's theory that it helps if you stare out onto the water when you're thinking"

James smiled. "Does it work?"

"No" Anna shook her head.

"What is it that you're thinking of?" James asked. He walked next to her and folded his arms, leaning on the railing. He looked at her and lifted the corner of his mouth in a slight smile when she looked at him.

Anna blushed and smiled, then sighed. "That my brother has always depended on me for things, and now because we can't find Norrington, I feel like a total failure"

James frowned. He had to admit, he had come to like her company, and he didn't like that she seemed so upset over something _he_ started. "You're not a failure, Anna. So we keep searching for him"

"I just don't know what to do" Anna replied.

James was surprised when she actually put her head under his chin and started crying softly into his chest.

James winced. He truly hated seeing her like this, and now hated the fact he had lied from the start with her, and he wanted to tell her the truth about who he was, no matter the consequences. _But how can I tell her?_ "Anna, I have to tell you… I'm… I'm-"

"Anna!" Murtogg and Mullroy called, running towards them, stopping and blushing while looking away, thinking they had walked in on something else.

(**HI THIS CATHERINE TAKING OVER FOR THE NEXT FEW SENTENCES!!)**

Anna caught their looks. "Whatever you think happened, it didn't. So don't all you dirty men go and start thinking about unnatural things…" she blushed furiously. She felt her whole entire face burn up.

Murtogg also blushed in embarrassment. He knew that James was going to kill them after this, especially after Anna had shared what she figured they thought, and judging by James' expression, he knew he was right. Mullroy knew what Murtogg was thinking also.

"_Great…I'm dead…" _Murtogg and Mullroy thought in unison.

A few moments of dead, and I mean dead silence, Murtogg and Mullroy ran away screaming "MOMMA!! MOOOOOOOOMAAAAAA!!"

**Catherine: Have you ever heard 35 year old men scream for there mommies? I think not!**

**Phantom Creedy Lover: (shoving Catherine away from computer) Okay, enough of that. back on course.**

"Well that was awkward…" James blinked. "Excuse me" he bowed quickly before drawing his sword. "MURTOGG! MULLROY! GET BACK HERE!" he yelled.

Anna blinked in suprise, yet still held back laughter when she watched him chase the two other guards around. She looked over at the man that they had hired to steer the ship, wondering how long he was going to last there, whether he would accidentally get knocked overboard or would just leave after having enough of the men's insanity.

**Meanwhile:**

James grabbed Murtogg and Mullroy by the collar. "You two listen. Nothing was going on between Anna and I. As a matter of fact, I was about to tell her that I was Norrington, and you just ruined that… a lot,"

"Oh, well we really screwed that up, didn't we commo- Mr. Applegate?" Murtogg grinned innocently.

"Right you are, Murtogg. And be lucky I'm taking the fact that you can't swim into consideration, or you'd be overboard at the moment. Am I clear?" James growled. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yes sir" Murtogg nodded.

James sighed. "I'm getting too old for this…"

"Uh sir?" Asked Murtogg.

"What?" Snarled James.

"You aren't _that _old…" Murtogg said.

James stared a stare that said many things. It was blank and yet, destructive. He imagined the two men overboard, and them getting mauled by sharks. And then they still lived… Then a cute looking fish with big cute eyes and a small mouths looking up at them as if saying. 'We love you.' Then Mullroy saying, "Aw, look at their faces!" Then the fishes' innocent eyes turn into black slits and there mouth opens wide with razor sharp fangs dig into their flesh. Mullroy yells as Murtogg laughs saying "That tickles!" "There tearing us up you fool!" Screams Mullroy. Then randomly the Kraken comes up and swallows them whole.

Murtogg interrupted James' fantasy. "Why are you smiling wickedly like that sir?" he asked.

"Shut up, fool" Norrington said before walking off. Norrington shook his head. Too old indeed.


	10. Back Again

**A/N: A little warning for British cursing in here. Okay, doubling up the group chapters again instead of having one group, then the next. The next chap the two groups will join together again. SPOLIER PART, people like me who haven't seen AWE, look away! I mean it! I don't want to ruin it for you like it was for me. I repeat, LOOK AWAY. This fic has officially gone AU since a somewhat main character of the films die in the movie, but they won't in here… Okay, maybe it wasn't a spoiler, but I told you something that happens, just not specifically who.**

--

"Carson!" Anna yelled.

Carson turned from the wheel of this ship. "Yes?"

"Sorry, but turn us around. We're going back to Port Royal!"

"WHAT?!" James' head shot up.

"Will just told me he's returning to Port Royal temporarily and to meet him there. We can wait on finding Norrington" she replied.

James felt his stomach lurch. _Great. Now I'm doomed. Why am I thinking like that? I can make an easy escape! But… why don't I want to escape?_ He looked at Anna. _Because you know you're wronging her and feel bad because you care for her now. Stop thinking like that! You don't care for her! She's Turner's flesh and blood and that's reason enough not to. But you do. STOP! _Norrington shook his head to get rid of the conflicting thoughts. "On to Port Royal, then"

"What're you going to do when you get back?" Murtogg whispered.

"I don't know" James muttered.

"I'd just be focused on getting away before Will finds you" Mullroy said.

"Did you think I hadn't thought of that?" James asked shortly.

"Well, you have changed…" Mullroy pointed out.

"Right. I got older but not by much?" James raised his eyebrows.

Mullroy glared at Murtogg. "You talk too much"

"It's the truth, and you talk more than me!" Murtogg replied.

"Do not!" Mullroy argued.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU TALK TOO BLOODY MUCH!" James yelled.

"How would you know, Mr. Applegate?" Mullroy smirked.

"I lived in Port Royal all my life. I've heard you two" James smirked right back.

Mullroy sighed. "You win"

"Thought I might" James smiled.

Murtogg and Mullroy smiled back.

"You know, er… Applegate…" Murtogg began.

"Yes?" James raised his eyebrow.

"Er- permission to speak freely, sir?" Murtogg asked.

"Of course" James nodded.

Murtogg looked at him. "I heard you complaining a bit- 'bout 'the man you once were' and 'what the world has done to you'… and if I may say so… I actually like the new you, when you weren't commodore" his voice dropped at the last three words. "You seem a lot better"

"I wish I could say the same, Mr. Murtogg. I really do, but… this position is my honor. I was lost without it… sometimes literally," James said.

"Really, sir?" Mullroy asked.

James took a deep breath and nodded. "But either way… it seems strange for me to say this, but… I appreciate both of you standing by me this whole time, and not giving my identity up to Anna," he admitted.

"Well, with the 'new you', we'd stay with you 'till the end. Maybe even through another hurricane" Murtogg nodded.

James chuckled. "I highly doubt that"

"Ah, but it's true. If it was the old you, we would've told you to bugger off and given you away already" Mullroy said.

"Then thank you. I owe you two a lot" James looked down. He couldn't believe the change he was going through.

"Any time" the two guards nodded.

The rest of the time they sat in silence, but a meaningful silence.

"Boys, we're coming up on port, now" Anna said.

The men nodded, getting up. They got off the ship, looking around.

"When did you say Will was comin' again?" Mullroy asked.

"We still have a day lead on him. We're staying this time" Anna replied.

"Hm" Murtogg and Mullroy nodded, then froze, staring at something in the distance while frowning.

James heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, welcome back to Port Royal, James! I've been meaning to speak with you,"

The last thing James saw was three soldiers coming up behind Anna, Murtogg and Mullroy before everything went black.


	11. His Honor

**A/N: Okay, don't own Pirates, yada yada yada, only own Anna and Catherine. Last thing: This chapter has Norrington having Jack moments a few times and a bit of a Will moment. Hope you enjoy the OOCness. He's a big hero in this chap, but for those of you who hate the idea of being a hero in this, Will and Jack will be back to being heroes in chaps after this one. Very violent chap, fans of Beckett, skip middle part where Beckett and Norrington are in the building alone after everyone else clears out.**

--

James groaned as he came back to consciousness. He felt two people on either side of him, holding him upright while dragging him along the path. He didn't recognize the man on his left, but did recognize the other. His previous second-in-command, Groves. Groves was the only remaining man besides Murtogg and Mullroy in his old crew since Groves had stayed behind to fulfill Norrington's duties when the others had sailed through the hurricane.

"Hello commodore" Groves muttered, seeing James look at him. "Wilson, let him down,"

The man on James' left nodded and let go of James.

James stopped to stand up, then winced at the slight pain at the back of his head, then remembered why it was there. "Were you the one that hit me?"

Groves chuckled, then dismissed Wilson. "No, that was Lord Beckett that hit you. He couldn't accompany you back to your office, which is where we're going, so he informed me to send his sympathies. He says he didn't recognize you at first, but when he did, knocking you out was the only way to make your captor's arrest more believable"

"Believable… captors? What?" James glanced at Groves, then remembered again. "No! They weren't my captors! I went willingly!" James argued instantly.

"I'm sure they wanted you to tell us that so we'd believe it, but we don't" Groves replied.

"No! I did! They were after me so I came up with a different name and went with them!" James explained.

"Exactly" Groves nodded.

James sighed. Groves had always been difficult. "Where are they now?" he asked.

"Prison. Awaiting a verdict" Groves replied.

James looked down, trying to think of what to do. _Play along. That may give them a chance. _"When will the verdict be decided?" he asked.

"In a day" Groves said.

_That's not long enough _James looked around, trying to find anything that could help him. He froze, seeing the one thing that would help him the least- and didn't want to see at the moment. Will Turner.

Will spotted him at the same time. "Norrington!" he spat, drawing his sword, then stopped when he saw that Groves was practically dragging him down the path that they were on. He stared Norrington, confused.

"Turner! Listen to me for once!" James yelled back at him. "Your sister is in prison under false pretenses! I knew she wrote to you, so I'll admit this to you: I'm Applegate! I lied about my name so she wouldn't come after me for you! She may be in danger, Turner! I'll do everything I can to help!"

Will just stared at him as Groves told him to 'shut up and leave Turner to the others' along with what sounded like 'You sound like you're on his side. Beckett must've hit you quite hard'. Will was surprised and annoyed at himself when he thought that it did seem James was being honest when he said he'd do everything he could to help.

"Was that James?" Elizabeth asked, going over to him.

Will nodded weakly.

"Did he just say Anna was in prison?" she asked.

Will nodded again, still not sure what to say.

"Then I shall see my father about it," Elizabeth said.

"No!" Will caught her arm.

Elizabeth looked from her arm to him.

"Your father has already done enough. I don't want him doing another thing that can get him killed," Will said gently.

"Very well" Elizabeth nodded.

Will let go of her arm.

Catherine and Jack had heard the whole thing, and now walked over to Will and Elizabeth. "So what do we do?" they asked simultaneously, then glared at each other.

"We wait," Will replied.

--

That night and into the next morning went on and on for James. From the time that Groves had brought him back to his old office, Beckett had come in and given all of the commodore's duties back to him, and as 'a reward for bringing us leverage to get William Turner', Beckett had even given Norrington Davey Jones' heart, which now sat on his desk, to 'let him remember how he returned to his life and got his honor back'. But to his surprise, he wasn't happy as he thought he'd be in his old position. Murtogg and Mullroy were right. He now hated his old life. It hadn't even been a day and he wanted his new life, which was now old, back. He stared at the heart, as if it would solve all his problems- until he realized it just might. _That's it! It may be a long shot, but if this doesn't redeem myself in Turner's eyes, nothing will. _He took the heart and put it into his pocket, grateful that the uniform's pockets were nig enough. He got up to leave, but sat down when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said.

Groves opened the door and walked into the room. "Sir, your presence is wanted at the execution"

"Of whom?" James asked, taking a quill and pretending to write as he listened.

"Of Alec Murtogg, Jacob Mullroy, and Anna Turner, sir" Groves replied.

James nearly dropped the quill. "What?!"

"They're to be executed, sir. Beckett signed the order earlier"

James' heart sunk at the first part, then scowled at the second. "Under what charges?" he growled.

"Kidnapping you, sir,"

"But I'm returned and safe! And for the last time, I went willingly!"

Groves didn't reply.

James sighed. "When is it to be held?"

"…You're joking!"

James looked up at Groves. "I beg your pardon?"

"Sir… I was thinking about the situation last night, and now I believe what you told me… and after listening to what you had to say to Turner… you spent almost a month with them, sir. Of course you've grown fond of them. I've known you for years, sir. I ask you this as a friend, not second in command. Why are you letting them die?"

James looked down. "I… I don't know" he frowned, an idea dawning on him. "Why are you trying to convince me not to? Why do you care about their fates?" he asked.

Groves blushed. "Anna, sir" he said, looking down.

"What about her?" James asked.

"She's my cy cousin, sir. She and William are my cousins," he admitted.

James smiled slowly, just as he did when he made the worst mistake of his life and let Jack have a head start. _I'm not having another mistake like that. _"Then I refuse to let your family be short a member. I take that's why you didn't call for anyone when you saw the Turner boy?"

"Yes sir. I hate to say it, but my family, even cousins, come before duty," Groves nodded.

James smiled. "Good man" he got up, and headed for the door.

"Wait, commodore" Groves called.

James turned. "Yes?"

"You'd probably have a hard time with the dog, so…" Groves tossed him a set of keys. "I'll try to hold up some of the guards, but I can only give you so much time,"

James nodded at him, then looked down at the keys in his hand. He smiled, recognizing them as the ones that went with the prison. He ran off and reached the prison a few minutes later. He got to the cells, skidding to a halt when he saw Murtogg and Mullroy in one of them.

"Commodore!" Mutogg jumped upright. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am. You think Beckett could take me down with a simple hit to the head? I've had worse" James replied.

"What're you doin' here?" Mullroy asked, coming next to Murtogg.

"Running from the law, now. Care to join me?" James asked, opening the cell. "Where's Anna?" he asked as the guards got out.

"Dunno" Murtogg replied. "They put us in two different cells- we saw her getting dragged off a bit earlier but not by much"

James nodded. "Then we may not have much time. Come on" he led the way out of the prison, ignoring the yells of all the other prisoners. They went by a building, stopping short when they heard the same voice as before.

"Well if it isn't the rest of the cavalry."

James winced, turning to the voice. "Lord Beckett" he growled, frowning when he saw Anna next to Beckett. "You bastard!" he spat at the other man.

"James!" Anna ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

James gladly accepted the hug, putting his arms around her back. He looked back at Beckett, who he was surprised at since he had no complaint of Anna running over to him, but as usual, Beckett had an odd expression, and the next thing out of his mouth explained why he wore the expression.

Beckett smirked. "I'm glad you three are here. I was just about to ask Miss Turner about the whereabouts of her brother and Jack Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow" Murtogg, Mullroy and James corrected him. James was the only one to continue. "And leave her be. She wouldn't know,"

"And I take you would, commodore?" Beckett asked.

James winced, the last words of what Beckett had stinging him like a knife wound.

"Commodore?!" Anna looked up at James.

Beckett smiled. "Why of course commodore. Commodore Norrington, to be precise" Beckett replied.

James looked away when he felt Anna's eyes on him yet again.

"Oh, you didn't know he was Norrington, did you?" Beckett sneered.

"Is that true, James?" Anna looked back at James.

James nodded slowly. "Yes," he admitted.

Anna's arms dropped from around him and she backed away.

James looked down, not wanting to face the look of hurt and betrayal he knew she'd have on her face at that moment.

Beckett finally addressed Murtogg and Mullroy. "Well, I take you wanted to have these three executed early as well"

"WHAT?!" Murtogg and Mullroy yelled, looking at the two guards who had grabbed the night before who had just grabbed them again.

"But… since it is early, why don't I let you do the honors, hm? With your own sword?" Beckett added, offering James the sword.

James smirked, running his hand along it before taking it, toying with it for a moment before looking back at Beckett. "You know, Lord Beckett. You should never give a man you were just reunited with a sword"

"And why not?" Beckett asked.

"You never know when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid" he smirked, quickly turning and stabbing both guards holding Murtogg and Mullroy. "Take their guns and go!" he ordered.

The two guards obeyed.

James turned back to Beckett, a ready-to-kill look on his face.

Beckett smirked, pulling Anna against his side. "I don't think so. If you think you can cross me and get away with it, you're wrong"

"Let… her… go" James growled, pointing his sword at Beckett again.

Beckett smiled. "Why not? She probably hates you more than she does me right now" he shoved Anna forward.

James quickly caught her and steadied her, making sure the top of her head blocked his mouth from being seen, so he could say something without Beckett seeing.

Anna glared at him, but the glare turned to a look of confusion when she felt him slide something into her pocket.

"Give that to your brother. He's docked somewhere outside. I saw him. I can only give you so much time. You can't believe how sorry I am for lying to you," he whispered. He looked back at Beckett. "Another thing you have yet to learn, Beckett, is never give a man who just betray you what he wants" he said, going over to the door, letting Anna go out of it. "Go" he ordered.

She did.

James turned back to Beckett, only to find the other man's sword at his throat.

"A thing YOU have to learn, Mister Norrington, is never let your guard down,"

"Who said I had my guard down" James brought his own sword up, disarming Beckett in a moment. "I knew you were never quite the swordsman" he paused. "I'm about to walk out this door. I resign from my title. You're troops shouldn't bother coming after me"

"What makes you say that?"

"They'd be too busy with you"

"How so"

"I have my honor" James replied.

Beckett smirked. "You just resigned. I thought your honor was being part of this navy" Beckett stepped towards him

"Oh, it was" James nodded. "But I meant my REAL honor" he said, stabbing Beckett in the stomach.

Beckett fell to his knees, gasping for air that didn't come.

"That's for threatening Anna" James growled. "By your leave" he smirked, just watching as Beckett fell to the ground. James ran off.

Mercer, who had just been passing, saw this and spotted the blood on Norrington's sword. "GUARDS!" he yelled after seeing Beckett on the ground, nearly dead.

"Bugger" James muttered, praying that Groves was still trying to keep them busy.

"Commodore!"

James stopped briefly, knowing that wasn't the voice of any guard. He looked up, seeing Gibbs on a ship.

"Come on! Looks like you haven't got all day!" the man yelled, then paused. "Damn you, Cotton! You forgot to put the ladder back down!" he yelled, jerking when the ship already started moving out of the port.

"Throw me a rope! No need for the ladder!" James yelled. Any means of getting on that ship seemed alright. He grabbed hold of the rope that Gibbs had tossed him and started climbing. He looked back to see Mercer and a group of soldiers pointing at him and yelling, readying their guns. "Gentleman, this is the day that you will always remember as the day you almost caught **EX** Commodore James Norrington!" he yelled, letting out another yell of alarm when three bullets just missed his head. He quickly climbed up the rest of the rope, turning over on the side and falling to the floor of the deck. A shadow blocked out the sun for a moment. He looked up, frowning when he saw it was good ole' Jack Sparrow.

The pirate grinned. "Amusing phrase, isn't it mate?"

Despite himself, James smiled. "Indeed"

Gibbs came up behind Jack. "Geez. I always called yeh Commodore. After that whole thing I don't know what to call yeh" he offered the younger man his hand.

"Norrington or James" James took his hand and pushed off the ground to stand up.

Gibbs nodded. "Right. Oh, by the way, there are people looking for yeh"

James nodded, knowing exactly who he meant. "Where are they?" he asked.

Gibbs pointed to the cabin.

James nodded and headed for the cabin, walking inside.

Will was standing in the middle of the room, Davey Jones' heart in one hand, his father's dagger in the other. "I'm waiting to do this until we meet him again so I know he's dead and I can set my father free, but… thank you"

James frowned and nodded, looking at everyone who was in the cabin. When he spotted Anna just looking out the window, he thought of the stories he had heard about Davey Jones, and personality he wouldn't mind ripping out his heart and putting it in a chest. In his opinion he deserved nothing less. He went outside without another word.

--

**Okay, that parts finally done and typed after writing it somewhere around five months ago, now I really have to wait to see the movie to continue this. Update should be on here in the next week**


	12. Shut Up

**A/N: I got a chapter up 'in the next week', but it's really just a filler, as will be the next one Catherine and I are working on right now that'll be up soon since I had to put off seeing Pirates 3 because of a big problem two houses down- big, dangerous, you get the idea. I'll get more into the action next week if I see Pirates then… which is even looking like more of a long shot. Meep. Enjoy. **

**-**

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_

- "Someday" by Nickelback

**The next morning: **

James hated his life at the moment. He had Anna hadn't spoken a single word to each other since he came back on board, and of course, something else had gone wrong. It was a wonder that Will's ship had a number of rooms, but they were limited, and of course, he and Anna were stuck in the same room. He looked across the room at the bed where she was sleeping. It made him feel even worse, seeing that she looked so innocent, no trace of the glare she had sent in his direction several times before, then he noticed an instant change in her expression. It changed from calm to distressed. He knew that expression from having to keep an eye on Elizabeth years ago when she was a little girl on his ship when they had made the crossing. Anna was having a nightmare. He pushed all the hesitant, unsure thoughts out of his head and walked over to her. "Anna?" he touched her shoulder briefly.

Anna stirred and looked up at him, and when he came into focus, she instantly yanked her arm out of his grip without saying a word.

"Anna, I know I deserved that, but are you alright? You looked… distressed" James pointed out

"I'm fine" Anna replied coldly.

James rolled his eyes. He knew he would have to deal with her attitude, but he didn't expect it to be like this. He decided to give it right back to her. He had taken it for so long, now he might as well have a go. He studied her for a moment, getting an idea of how he could do just that. She was wearing his shirt, probably without knowing it. "I see my shirt fits you well"

She turned to him. "What?!"

"That" he motioned at her. "Would be my shirt you're wearing. For some reason, Jack's actually letting Elizabeth wash some of the crew's shirts. She washed mine last night, which is why I'm wearing Mullroy's. I take Elizabeth returned it to this cabin and you thought it was Will's or one of the others"

Anna bit her lip and looked away.

"And I'm not lying when I say it fits. It fits quite well, actually. You don't look half bad" James replied, trying to at least get her to smile, using his sarcastic sense of humor.

Anna scoffed. "You think a compliment…" she paused. "…If that _even was_ one, can get my respect for you back?!" She threw her arms in the air for a moment. "I'm sorry to say it, Mr. Norrington, but it doesn't"

"Well at least you're sorry" James shot back.

"Oh, I'm sorry? You should talk!"

"Fine! I apologize as well, alright?! Yes, I lied to save my own life, because I thought since you were a Turner, you could do damage, are you happy now, Anna?! I'm sorry I lead you on to believe that I was the perfect bastard friend for you, because god only knows you need them with the way you are!"

Anna could only gasp for a moment, but against her will, tears welled up in her eyes. "Well I'm glad you think that, Norrington, because I can finally say that I'm sorry as well. I'm sorry that you're a conceited bastard, but I do owe you thanks. I'm thankful for the fact that I fell for the lie that actually made me feel like I found someone who made me feel like I actually belonged, and actually listened when I had something to say. It was nice to know that you were there, even if you really weren't. Thank you so much for acting like you cared, Norrington!" she turned to storm out of the cabin, but only got a few feet before James had caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "What do you-" she never expected the next thing that happened.

James' right hand went to the back of her neck and he yanked her forward, pressing his lips to hers.

Anna just froze, stunned. Without trying, her hands went to his shoulders for a moment and she kissed back, until she came to her senses and shoved him away.

James let her, his green eyes flashed as he stared her down, trying to read her. He expected her reaction completely. She slapped him so hard that she ended up scratching him, leaving marks on his face.

"Never… do that again," she growled before going out of the cabin.

James sighed. "I'm sorry I was also falling for that same lie" he murmured, then touched the area she had ended up scratching. He brought it back down and glanced at it, seeing a few small smudges of blood on it, showing that the scratches had actually drawn blood. "Damn it" he went over to the water basin in the corner and splashed his face, then leaned on the wall. "Congratulations, James. You've ruined your life even more, and this time it's not even Sparrow's fault" he walked out of the room and went to the side of the ship and looked out onto the water. "Who are you going to blame this one on, this time?" he muttered to himself.

"Well, you can decide on that later, but sadly, this is my fault"

James paused, hearing Will's voice. "Turner?" he turned towards the voice, but in the next second, he felt a sharp pain at the side of his head, and he found his world going black for the second time in twenty-four hours.

--

_**There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
its all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me**_

"Commodore… Noooorrrrrrrrinnnnngggggtttttooooonnnnnnnn"

James twitched when he felt someone poking him. "What?" he asked, sitting up, only finding Jack sitting above him, but nothing else. No ceiling from the ship. "Where are we?"

"The bloody island Lizzie and I were marooned on. The one that you picked us up on." Jack replied.

"What the bloody hell are we doing here? And where is everyone?" James asked.

Jack laughed. " 'Everyone'? Norrie, there is no 'everyone'. It's just you, me, Anna and Kitty"

"Kitty?"

"Catherine" Jack replied coldly.

_**It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today...**_

James suddenly had an idea of how they got there. "Where's Turner?" he growled.

"On the horizon" Jack replied, pointing to a ship on the horizon.

"Fool!" James got to his feet. "He just left us? What does he expect us to do here?"

Jack grinned, holding up two rum bottles. "Welcome to the Caribbean, man!"

James groaned. "And of all the people to get stuck here with, I have the world's worst pirate and two difficult women"

"We can hear you!" Anna and Catherine yelled from a few feet away.

"Good!" James yelled back.

The women scoffed.

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**_

"What does he expect us to do here, though?" James demanded.

Jack frowned, holding up the rum again.

James sighed, pulling out a pistol and shooting one of the bottles.

"Noooooooo!" Jack yelled, watching it explode. "YOU BLOODY WANKER!" he yelled.

"Old habits" James smirked again.

Remembering where James had said that statement last, Jack yelped and dove behind a tree.

James put the pistol down. "Relax, Sparrow. You've been here longer than any of us have. We need you"

"I knew you'd warm up to me! I knew rooting for you would come in handy!" Jack jumped up again.

"I didn't say what I'm going to do you when we return" James sent a glare at him.

"It was Will's fault! Will started it! Without him, you'd still have me behind bars-no, actually six feet under. I'd be dead!" he grinned, then realized what he had just said. "…Oh"

"Whatever. Jack, you with me. Let's hunt. I'm sure we can find something here" James suggested.

"Right mate" Jack walked over to him.

"And what're we supposed to do?" Catherine asked.

James looked back at her. "Nothing. It's not like you can do anything in this situation, anyway"

Anna winced, getting ready for what was next.

"Oh hell no." Catherine said while pulling out her pistol.

"She has a pistol?!" James yelled.

"Oh bugger…" Jack swallowed. "Well, on the bright side, at least it's not pointed at me."

Catherine looked at Jack. "Now it is."

_**There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think your special  
But I know and I know and I know and we know  
That you're not  
You're always there to point out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today**_

On the horizon:

Will was looking through a telescope. "Oh, my, god…" Will breathed.

"What is it Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Catherine just pulled out a pistol and is chasing Norrington and Jack…" Will said dully.

"Really!?" Elizabeth asked happily. "Well, James, but seeing Jack being chased works for me"

"Did I just hear that Jack is about to get shot by a woman?" Barbossa asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yes" Will and Elizabeth said happily.

"Let me take a look!" Barbossa said, taking the telescope. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Well what do ya know!"

The whole crew came and started to laugh at the scene that they were watching on the lone island. Anna holding Catherine back, Catherine now dragging Anna screaming un-lady like words at the men.

"Would anyone like a peanut?" Asked Pintel.

The whole crew looked at him.

Back at the island…

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!! THAT'S MY PEANUT YOU'RE ABOUT TO EEEEEEEEEEEEEAT!!" screamed Jack

"I'VE GOT YOUR BLOODY PEANUT RIGHT HERE YOU FOOLISH PIRATE!!" screamed Catherine.

"Cath…er…ine… God…Slow down. I wanna help kill them too…" Panted Anna who was being dragged all over the sand since she was holding Catherine back but failing.

"Oh, as if you would do anything!" James yelled at her, turning.

"Oh, believe me I would, Mr. APPLEGATE!" Anna put emphasis on the last word.

"I bloody apologized to you about Applegate!" James yelled.

"You did nothing of the sort! You call that flop an apology?! It's not!" Anna yelled.

"Fine!" James yelled at her. "Believe what you want to believe, I'm going with my theory!"

"Fine!" Anna yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" James yelled his last part of the word exchange, grabbing Jack by the collar. "Come on, we don't need this" he started dragging him in the other direction.

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**_

"We don't need you either!" Anna yelled. She looked down at a rock and remembered something that Elizabeth had told her. She picked it up. "Why don't we just start banging away at each other with swords, hm?!" she threw the rock in the men's direction.

James barely dodged the rock, glaring at Anna before continuing to walk.

"I hope you two experience lionfish!" Catherine yelled.

"WE WILL!" Jack yelled over his shoulder. He spotted one and picked one up. "SEE?!"

James slapped his forehead. "…Jack?"

"Yes, mate?"

"Lionfish are poisonous out here" James informed him.

"Oh" Jack nodded, then looked at the fish. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" he threw it away, wiping his hand on Norrington's sleeve.

_**Don't tell me who I should be  
don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away**_

"You didn't get poked with one of the quills, did you?" James asked.

"No…" Jack said after he examined his hand for a moment.

"Then you're fine. Now c'mon" James repeated, speeding up with Jack at his heels.

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**_

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**_

_**Bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You won't bring me  
Shut up, shut up, shut up!**_


	13. Hanging By a Moment

**Later that day:**

Anna looked up when she felt a slight weight come down on her shoulders. She looked back down when she saw that James had put his jacket over her shoulders.

"Your brother left that here. You looked cold," James explained.

"Thank you," Anna nodded after a few moments. "Not getting along isn't going to work here, is it?" she asked.

"No" James shook his head. "Not at all," he sat down beside her.

Anna nodded. "Catherine and I can't hunt for our lives. All we can do is make shelter…"

James shrugged. "Sparrow and I are the exact opposite, we can hunt- well, I can hunt, because god forbid we have anything Jack catches, but we can't make shelter- but as for Catherine not being able to hunt well- WHY THE BLOODY HELL CAN'T SHE?! SHE DID A DAMN GOOD JOB OF HUNTING JACK AND I!"

Anna sighed. "Well, she doesn't like hurting animals. I guess this calls for a truce?" she offered her hand.

James nodded and shook it. "Truce" he confirmed. "And I guess she doesn't consider Jack and I animals if she practically hunted us…"

Anna laughed. "I guess not."

"Well, look on the bright side, if there even is one. Those two still hate each other, so we have some entertainment" James nodded his head towards Catherine and Jack who were screaming at each other.

"Right, and just so we're clear, we can be civil here, but when we return to the ship, we're back to hating each other, am I clear?" Anna looked at him.

"Perfectly" James nodded without looking from the other two people.

"YOU SMELL FUNNY!" Jack yelled at Catherine a few feet away.

"YOU SHOULD TALK, SPARROW!" Catherine yelled back.

"I AM!"

"IMBECILE!" Catherine finished, then pointed towards the trees. "Hey, look, a peanut for you!"

Jack gasped. "Where?!" he dove at the ground.

James scoffed. "It doesn't exist, Sparrow!"

Jack looked at him. "So it's invisible?"

James sighed. "Yes, it's invisible" he rolled his eyes.

"Wait…If it's invisible, how can I get the peanut?" Jack said while frowning.

"YOU DON'T BECAUSE IT DOESN'T EXIST, YOU FOOL!!" Catherine screamed.

"Oh…I knew that." Jack said.

"No you didn't" Catherine crossed her arms.

"Yes I did." Jack argued.

"No you didn't." Catherine said gritting her teeth.

Jack gathered up all his courage. "Yes I did…" Jack said wisely and slowly. "You can't take a joke can you, Kitty?"

Catherine snorted and stormed off. _I can't stand this damned pirate! Oh god…No no, no no no noNOOOO!! I- I-…I love him…oh dear…_Catherine thought to herself. She turned around and got ready to walk back. "No, no, nope." She said, turned around. "I'll just go to the other side of the island…" Catherine stopped and turned around for a third time. "I don't feel like getting lost then rotting to death." she added.

"Just sit down and rest" Anna offered when Catherine came back into view.

"No thank you. Not with HIM around. I think I WILL risk getting lost" she stormed off, this time continuing to walk.

Jack shrugged. "Her funeral" he twirled his hair for a while until Catherine was out of sight. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Jack, grow up," James and Anna simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled weakly before looking back at Jack.

"Jack, grow up," the pirate imitated them. "You two are blind not to see that you belong together. Both of you are total wankers. I want rum… I hope the Runners have SOME left somewhere" he wandered off, completely ignoring the various foliage that he kept bumping into and brushing past that scratched him up.

"So much for entertainment" Anna blinked.

James shrugged. "Well, you're probably going to get a kick out of this"

"What?"

"Seeing me hunt. I told you I can, but I'm horrible at it. Here" he took off his boots and tossed them at her.

Anna grabbed them a second before they would've hit her face and glared at him over it.

He shrugged. "Can't win them all" he walked away.

"I'll just… stay here than, shall I?" she asked.

No response.

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Right" she leaned back against two rocks.

A few minutes later Catherine came back. "He's so infuriating!" she yelled.

"Hm?" Anna glanced at her, pausing when she heard a rather large splash and a streamline of curses from who sounded like James a few feet away. "Idiot"

"Me?" Catherine asked.

"Not you. Why would it be you? Who were you talking about just now?" Anna asked.

"Jack" Catherine replied. "He's so annoying and troublesome, but… but…"

"But what?" Anna asked, wincing at another splash from around the area Norrington was. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" she yelled in his direction before turning back to Catherine "What?"

"I love him…"

"WHAT?!" Anna yelled.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS HUNTING!" James yelled.

"NOT YOU!" Anna yelled, her eyes still on Catherine. "You love…"

"Jack" Catherine practically squeaked. "I bloody love him"

Anna stared at her friend, her jaw hanging open. "Um… wow"

"You think?" Catherine asked sarcastically before burying her face in her hands. "Oh, I don't know what to do"

"Tell him," Anna shrugged.

Catherine stared at her.

"…Right. Bad idea" Anna nodded.

"Unless it's for you and Norrington" Catherine grinned.

"I DON'T CARE FOR HIM IN ANY WAY!" Anna yelled.

"Oh, right!" Catherine smirked.

"I don't" Anna growled.

"You're a horrible liar," Catherine pointed out.

Anna huffed angrily. "The nerve of you people!" she yelled, storming off.

"Awww, you're going to your lover boy!" Catherine yelled after her.

James turned to Anna when she came over to him. "What's that about?"

"Nothing" Anna replied, taking the sword that he had come across earlier and stabbing at the later without even looking before bringing it up.

James' jaw dropped, seeing that in doing what she did, Anna had actually speared three fish. He backed away from her slowly.

"There's dinner" Anna offered it to him.

James took it slowly, still slightly afraid of her from her previous action. "I think you need to take a moment to calm do-"

"I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Anna yelled.

"Right" James said quickly, making for the quickest exit he could find.

Anna stormed off in yet another direction, spotting Jack. "Hey Jack, Catherine likes you"

"What?" Jack asked, and then saw James a few feet away.

James saw that Jack was looking in his direction, then saw an empty rum bottle on the ground. He pointed to Anna and motioned as if he was drinking from it, then pointed to Anna again.

"Ooh, right" Jack nodded. "Have a nice day" he walked away.

Anna groaned and continued.

**That night:**

The four had actually decided to make a full truce and had made a campsite, and were now sitting around the fire that they had made, and since Jack had actually found a few carts of unopened rum, they were all reasonably drunk, yet James and Anna still had some control, unlike Jack and Catherine who looked ready to pass out and were still arguing, but not as much and not as violent as it had been before.

"What did I tell you, hm? Entertainment" James motioned at them again.

Anna shrugged.

"I HATE YOU!" Jack yelled.

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Catherine yelled back.

"YOU SMELL FUNNY!"

"YOU SAID THAT ALREADY!" James, Catherine and Anna yelled.

"TOO BLOODY BAD!" Jack yelled.

"YES, IT IS TOO BAD!" Catherine yelled.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" Jack snapped.

"I ASKED MYSELF!" Catherine replied. "YOU'RE A BLOODY IDIOT!" she added.

"SO ARE YOU!"

"YOU'RE…" Jack began, suddenly out of insults. "GIBBS' DAUGHTER!"

"THANK YOU, I'VE KNOWN THAT!" Catherine yelled.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A MAN! YOU ACT AS ONE, TOO!" Jack yelled.

"He has a point," James muttered.

"Shut up. I don't think you want to die by her hand. I mean, you WERE Commodore, after all" Anna glared at him.

James shrugged before tossing one of his right arm around her. "Anna, darling, and yes I said darling because none of us are going to remember this tomorrow, it makes no difference if I apologize, because we're both drunk!"

Anna scoffed, now ignoring the argument with the other two that was occurring, as well as trying to ignore the fact that his arm was around her and she was actually leaning into him against her own will. "I can't believe this! You know, when we were younger, I fancied you back in Port Royal"

"Oh really?!" Norrington said sarcastically. "Do tell," he said.

"You were every girl's dream husband. You were strong, handsome, collected, polite… like everyone else our age back then, I was quite taken with you!" Anna replied.

"Well then, you must still be, because I still have those qualities" Norrington replied with a smirk.

Anna shook her head. "Think again,"

"Look harder," James shot back.

"I'd rather not. I'd prefer to do this" Anna picked up one of the bottles and smashed it over his head. "Bastard" she just stared at him when he barely even flinched, little did she know that the hit actually sobered him up.

He blinked. "What were we saying?"

"You don't want to know" Anna replied dully, looking back at Jack and Catherine.

"YOU ARE THE WORST, MOST INSENSITIVE MAN I'VE EVER MET!" Catherine yelled.

"Pirate" Jack grinned in response.

Catherine sighed, grabbing another bottle. "Let's see if this bottle works the wonders the other didn't" she smashed it over Jack's head, but this one also didn't knock the man out, but simply sobered him, but he remembered exactly what was going on. "You have to expect that from a pirate, luv" he replied. Catherine looked at the bottle. "Why don't these things work the way you want them to?!" she looked at Jack. "Oh really?". She scoffed. "You and 'pirate'. That's always your excuse! You never own up to your mistakes. My father does, Murtogg and Mullroy do, Cotton's parrot does for Cotton, Marty does, Norrington here does…"

James leaned over to Anna. "Why do I have the sudden urge to run for cover from these two?" he asked.

"You don't understand the concept of 'be quiet', do you?" Anna replied. "And it's blatantly obvious she just may take her anger out on the closest man besides Jack, which would be… oh, you," she smirked, making James glare at her.

Catherine continued. "Hell, even Ragetti and Pintel do, need I continue?"

"Try me!" Jack yelled.

"I will!" Catherine yelled. The argument went into the form of the previous, morning one.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Catherine yelled, but before she knew it, Jack had yanked her forward and kissed her.

James and Anna's jaws dropped before they fell off the log they were sitting on.

"Bloody hell, woman, you talk to much!" Jack yelled.

Catherine didn't say anything. She just stood there, shocked, for a moment before taking off in the other direction.

Anna sighed, getting up. "Do you ever NOT send women running, Jack?!" she turned to James. "You! Stay with him!" she turned to Jack. "You, _**big**_ trouble. Me, I'll go get the girl" she ran after Catherine.

"This is fair cop" James crossed his arms and sat back down on the log.

Jack blinked. "Was it something I ate?" he let out a huff of breath, then smelled it. His nose twitched for a moment before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

"Oh, come _on_!" James groaned. He put his arm on his knee and bent it upwards so his could slam his chin into his palm. "This is too much. I'm going to KILL Turner… preferably both of them,"

**Even LATER that night:**

Everyone was back around the fire.

Jack was up and washing out this mouth, which smelt _**much**_ better after it, is was slightly clean. Wow, what an effort. Anna and Catherine had a girl-to-girl conversation.

"Why did you run away? I thought you said you love Jack?" Anna said softly so the guys couldn't hear.

"His breath smelt. That, and it was really random. I was unprepared…" Catherine said. "And I was drunk…I love rum." Catherine said.

"Ok…Go back and talk to Jack about it." Anna said

"…MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Catherine was hysterical laughing. _What the hell was she thinking? A conversation with Jack?! HA!!_

**Back at the campfire…**

James and a revived Jack turned around and saw Catherine on the sandy ground laughing, with Anna just staring at her.

"Well she's bloody lost it" Jack said.

"Or laughing at totally different things" James offered.

"True…I don't get women, but I love most of them. Catherine is the best though." Jack confessed.

"Oh please. I think I'd rather be with the girls right now" James muttered.

"I bet you would" Jack nodded.

James sighed. "You're drunk again, aren't you?"

"No, I'm sober" Jack nodded.

"Oh, big word. I'm impressed, Sparrow"

"Thought you may be" Jack nodded.

"As a matter of fact, just by saying that, I've decided not to kill you" James smirked.

"WHAT?!" Jack stared at him.

"Yes, you're sober alright" James nodded.

"And remind me why I'm still on your side?" Jack asked.

"Because you know if you weren't you would've been dead the second we got here" James replied.

"Wise man" Jack nodded.

James rolled his eyes.

Anna came back over. "Congratulations, Jack! She's officially out of it until the morning- and that's hoping she's still slightly drunk! Thank you so bloody much!"

"You're welcome" Jack replied.

Anna whacked him upside the head.

"Thanks, luv" Jack smirked. "I think I'm gonna go find 'er" he got up and walked away.

"100 shilling says he gets lost" James muttered.

Anna smirked. "As if you have that kind of money!"

James pointed at her. "I do, and- OW!" he hissed in pain, holding his shoulder.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing. I did something to my shoulder when I was hu-"

"You were going after fish, Norrington. You can call that fishing, not hunting" Anna said.

"Whatever, and I didn't lie about my first name, my name IS James"

"Whatever" Anna repeated.

James sighed. "Anyway, being the idiot I am at times, I landed on my shoulder at one point when I was going after a fish…"

"You idiot" Anna laughed.

"I may've said I was an idiot, but I resent that, and my shoulder's annoying me because it feels quite scuffed up"

"Let me see" Anna sighed.

James turned towards her, wincing.

Anna frowned. "You did more than a scuff judging by that reaction. Let me take a full look at it. Take your shirt off."

"WHAT?!"

"Do you want me to help or not?!"

"Fine!"

--  
**Meanwhile:**

"Ah, there's the girl of the hour" Jack grinned, seeing Catherine.

Catherine groaned. "Go away!"

"Oh come on, at least tell me if you liked the kiss!" Jack insisted.

Catherine pulled out her pistol again, pointing it between Jack's eyes. "Fine. I did. Now leave me alone before I pull the trigger anyway"

"Ah, feisty! Even better!" Jack grinned. "You're better than Charlotte"

"Who?"

"Er- no one" Jack shook his head, and then looked around. "Hey, more rum!" he picked up another crate and brought it over to her, inviting himself to sit down.

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Well, Kitty. Apparently you hate me, so…" he shoved a bottle in her hand. "I'm gonna tell you a story that may change things"

--

"Ow!" James hissed again when the saltwater hit the wound on his shoulder that had turned out to be bleeding.

"Stop being such a baby!" Anna complained, taking fabric from a nearby sail that had been found earlier as well and wrapping his other scratch the spanned about half of his lower arm. "The water's supposed to help,"

" Well it's obviously not. You're bloody enjoying this aren't you? Putting me through pain after what I did"

"And if I am?" Anna looked up at him, dabbing more salt water on the wound.

"I… don't know" James blinked, surprised she had taken him off guard.

--

**Slightly later in the night:**

Jack had already successfully gotten Catherine drunk again, his arm slung over her. "… And then they made me their chief" he finished the story.

"Amazing" Catherine practically swooned, ignoring (either that or not hearing) yet another yell of pain that came from James.

"Thought you might" Jack grinned.

Catherine turned back to him. "And I… am going… to kiss you, Mr. Sparrow" she said.

Jack stared at her, his grin growing wider before he used his old theory he had tried on Elizabeth and curled the ends of his mustache. "Feel free to, luv"

Catherine leaned forward, just about to kiss him before she fell forward into his lap, since she had passed out again.

Jack frowned. "Her loss" he muttered before passing out himself.

**Meanwhile:**

Both James and Anna felt totally awkward in their current situation. Any time they made eye contact, they would instantly look away. They knew there was sexual tension between them, and James' lack of a shirt didn't help the situation.

"There. Almost good as new" Anna said, finishing wrapping the wound on his shoulder.

"Thank you" James looked around uncomfortably, then shifted slightly. He didn't expect what happened next. It turned out Anna was pretty much leaning on his upper body and the unexpected change of gravity sent her falling forward- right into Norrington's arms. He caught her, but the fact that he had caught her where her lips were just above his didn't help their current situation. They were both silent for a moment. Norrington was having yet another argument with himself in his mind. _Who are you kidding? You more than care for her, you love her. Why do you think you feel drunk again but you're perfectly sober and all your doing is looking at her? It may've only been a month, but you've fallen head over heels for her. _Along with those thoughts, Norrington clenched his fists, fighting the urge to close the tiny gap between them and kiss the breath out of her then and there.

Little did he know that Anna was thinking along the same lines. Half her being wanted him to kiss her, while the other half just wanted to get out of the situation right then and there. She blushed. "Uh… I guess I should go check on Catherine…"

"Right" Norrington nodded and opened his arms, releasing her.

Anna got up and left, leaving both of them relieved. The less confusing feelings the better.

**A/N: Okay, real chaps that lead into AWE will come soon, I promise.**


	14. Short Return and Heartbreak

**A/N: Okay, FINALLY saw the movie. I'm gonna skip around a few parts, such as no Sao Feng. That whole Calypso thing had a point, but it a) confused me, and oh heck, did that REALLY have a point? I mean, come on. She and Davy Jones just yell at each other then the next thing you know she's millions of crabs? Ugh. Anyways, I'm also gonna change a few ways on how characters find out what.**

The next morning, Jack sat up from the pile of palm leaves that he had managed to gather to make a bed. He looked around. No burning trees. That was a good sign. He looked around more for his companions. He spotted Catherine sleeping a few feet away on a slab of rock. Her head was on some type of cloth she had found the previous night. He smirked at his last two companions. Anna was sleeping with Norrington's jacket under her, but that wasn't what he was smiling at. It was the fact that her back was against James' chest, and he had his cheek resting on the back of her head. "At least someone can relate to me" Jack grinned.

--

**A couple of hours later: **

"What took you so bloody long?" James smirked at Will when he got back onboard the ship.

"We had to make port for supplies and we found out something unexpected…" Will trailed off.

James smirked. "What, you can't manage the ship without Jack to even out Barbossa?"

"No" Will glared at him. "You can find out what on your own" Will replied before walking off.

James turned to Anna. "What would you say that was about?"

Anna smirked at him before continuing to walk towards the front of the ship.

James followed her. "And so it begins, hm?"

No response.

"And I thought after this whole thing you'd speak to me," James said with fake hurt in his voice.

Again, nothing.

James sighed. "I tried. All I wanted to see is that if you'd finally let me apolo-" James stopped, hearing what sounded like a whimper. He looked at Anna. "Do you hear that?"

Anna turned to him. "I'll talk to you only about that since you're not forgiven yet. Yes, I heard it, and- Alec? Jacob?!" she stopped when she saw Murtogg and Mullroy turn the corner. She ran over to them and smiled. "You're here as well?"

"Yeah, well, not really by our own choice, you see… that short pirate… Marty, I think his name was…" Mullroy began.

"He dropped a net trying to get something and ended up getting us with it" Murtogg finished, blushing.

Anna tried not to laugh at her friends, then heard the whimpering again. "Do either of you know who that is?" she asked.

The guards nodded. "It's Miss. Swann. She's been cryin' since we made port and she visited a few friends…"

James and Anna looked at each other again.

James turned and knocked on the door that the whimpering was coming from. "Elizabeth? Are you there?"

"Yes" she called weakly from inside.

"May we come in?" he asked.

"Of course, James. Is Anna with you?"

"Yes," James nodded, glancing at the said woman.

"Come in,"

James opened the door. He nodded inside, motioning at Anna. "After you"

"You're still not forgiven, but thanks" Anna nodded, coming in, instantly frowning when she saw Elizabeth, who's cheeks were bright pink. It was clear she had been crying for hours. "Lizzie, what is it?" she bent down.

"My father… he… my friend Alexia… she… received a note and gave it to me. She had not the heart to tell me herself"

"Tell you what?" Anna asked.

Elizabeth handed her the note.

James and Anna looked at each other again before he went behind her to also read. two sentences stood out for the both of them: _I know you have been on your own journey for a while now, so I can only get this to you when I visit at your next port. It grieves me to inform you that your father is dead. _

"Oh dear lord" James breathed. "Elizabeth… I…"

"How long did you know of this?" Elizabeth snapped at him.

James raised his eyebrows. "What?!"

"You were bloody Admiral for a couple of hours than Anna came along and you're back to having no rank again, then- if you were with Beckett you should've known!"

"He had nothing to do with it, Lizzie" Anna stepped forward.

James stared at her, shocked that she was defending him.

"I take you didn't read the second page?" Anna looked at Elizabeth again.

"What?" Elizabeth took back the second piece of paper Anna had. She read it. "Your father claimed he had no idea to your whereabouts with your dearest Will- Beckett put him to death for it" she breathed.

"Elizabeth… I'm so sorry" James said sadly.

"As am I" Anna nodded.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled weakly. "And I don't mean to sound like a pain, but would you two be as so kind as to leave me for a while? I need time to think"

"Of course" James and Anna nodded. They left. Anna closed the door behind her. "You still love her, don't you?"

"What?" James tripped over something, caught off guard. He looked down, recognizing the gun he had tripped over as Murtogg's. "Damn you, Murtogg" he muttered before putting it to the side. "What're you getting at?"

" 'Elizabeth… I'm sorry'" she imitated him. "Oh please!" she quoted him again. "A blind man could see you still care for her!"

"And I take your brother also filled you in on what happened with her and I in the past?"

"That too, but-"

"And there's your answer. Besides, I no longer care for Elizabeth. If you would only give me a chance you'd learn you're the one I ca-" he bit down hard on his tongue to keep the rest of his statement to come out. "-can imagine thinking that I have no more feelings for her" he covered, then smiled. "Oh wait. I was right after all. You're talking to me"

"You're despicable" Anna glared at him.

James smirked again. "You want to go by those terms, talk to Jack. I'm sure he's around here somewhere"

"Right here, actually." Jack said, walking up to them. "Either of you see Kitty around? I haven't seen her since Willy brought us back"

"Okay, question. What's with the nicknames?!" Anna blurted.

"It's just me, luv. Love it or deal with it" Jack replied.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Bloody pirates," she muttered.

Jack bowed and grinned. "That's what they call me," he nodded.

**A/N: Okay, now I may not update for a while unless Catherine would force me too (in which she probably will). I'm seeing Pirates again next week, but in the meantime I have to try and remember what scenes are where with what happens other than the ones Catherine and I planned out when we were watching it. Oh, and one last thing. I'm not gonna have Bootstrap do that "Part of the ship, part of the crew"… until next time.**


	15. Confrontation With Norrington

**A/N: I knew it! I knew it, what did I tell you?! Catherine's asked for another update, so I'm gonna get one up…Another update/ filler chap here. Eek. Catherine and Anna are gonna end up being more Mary-Sueish earlier than I thought they'd be and probably already are.**

---

"Norrie! Norrie!" Jack yelled, running around the ship looking for the other man.

"In here, Sparrow!" Norrington yelled. They had been back to a last name basis since they returned.

Jack came into the room he was in. "Ah, Norrie. There ya are"

"Yes, and if you call me Norrie again, I'll make your life miserable. Now what is it?" Norrington asked.

"I have a brief question" Jack replied.

"What is it?" Norrington looked up at him.

Jack pulled out his compass and tossed it to Norrington. "Tell me where it points, mate"

Norrington smirked and sighed. "Sparrow, this compass doesn't point North. It's the one from before, isn't it?"

"Ah, but there's the rub" Jack pointed at him.

Norrington raised his eyebrow, opened the compass and looked down. It was actually pointing north this time. He raised both eyebrows, now and looked at Jack. "Did you replace it?" he asked.

"No. Where is it pointing?" Jack asked.

"North… and at you" Norrington replied.

"Or is it?" Jack grinned.

Norrington frowned. "Your point, Sparrow?"

"That compass doesn't point north on purpose, mate. Both you and I know it. It's supposed to point at what you want most."

Norrington looked back at the compass needle, still pointed at Jack. He let the last thing the pirate said sink in before he went pale. "Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick…" he looked away, covering his mouth.

Jack grinned again. "Not quite, mate." He stepped aside, showing that Anna was just outside the door, looking out on the water. **(A/N: Sorry Sparrington fans- Oh, Catherine's gone after realizing what that pairing was… I think she's picking up where Norrington left off… oh no, she's back. On with the fic!)**

Norrington's sick feeling resided, but he still found the outcome ridiculous. He handed the compass back to Jack. "You're a bloody fool"

Jack nodded. "Am I, now?" Jack asked. "Well, that just proved what I needed to know, and I need a favor from you"

Norrington looked up at him again. "A favor? Why should I grant you a favor?"

" 'Cause I'm just 'bout the only person actually being civil to ya here" Jack suggested.

Norrington sighed. "Go on"

"I need you to be Kitty for a couple of minutes…" Jack said.

Norrington stared at him. "Pardon?"

"You heard me" Jack replied.

Norrington leaned back in the chair. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Just tell me your reaction to this" Jack replied. He took a deep breath. "My dear Kitty… I don't want to seem too forward here, but-"

"Well, first of all, that seems like something _I _would say, not you, and it sounds like you're being too forward already just using 'dear'- "

"SHUT UP! I've barely started! Ahem… my dear Kitty. I don't want to seem _like an idiot, _here, but I have to admit that I like yeh more than all the other- er- forget that part. Erm… I like yeh, Kitty. I like yeh a lot. You and I have a lot in common, and I like that, too. Apparently, you're the only girl for me, and-" Jack stopped, hearing that everything seemed to have come to a dead stop after 'only girl for me'. He looked out the window to see everyone from the crew- including Barbossa- staring at him, open mouthed from the window. "Go away! I'm not talking to yeh, savvy?" Jack yelled at them.

Everyone surprisingly left.

Jack sighed without turning back to Norrington. "Okay, you're the only girl for me, and I find that I'm quite comfortable around you then I've been around anyone else, and I'm sure everyone else has noticed… I appreciate you're actually dealing with me compared to other women, so I just want to say that I love yeh…" Jack paused, then turned. "Ha! How was that?!" he turned to Norrington, frowning when he saw that the other man was actually out cold on the couch, and also snoring quietly already. "That man is Norrie 'til the day I die" he muttered. "NORRIE!" he yelled, waking the man up.

Norrington groaned. "What do you want from me, Sparrow?!"

"I want to know what you thought of that" Jack replied.

"Let's review, shall we? I just FELL ASLEEP for a few moments during that" Norrington pointed out.

Jack sighed. "Well, than what would you're reaction be if I told Kitty I loved her."

Norrington paused before letting out a laugh that was half a snort since his lips were still shut. **(A/N: The laugh he does in the PotC 1 outtakes after Keira goes "Ankles all the way")**

Jack sighed. "Thanks" he muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Sparrow, but you can't be serious. You JUST met her, for cripes sake! How can you be in love with her after barely a month?" Norrington asked with a smile.

"You should be asking yourself that when it comes to YOUR dear Miss. Turner" Jack smirked and pointed at him with both hands.

Norrington's smile turned into a frown. "She and I are different" he muttered.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"Well, we've known each other longer for a month, I lied to her for a good amount of the time… and she hates me now for it, anyway" Norrington replied, looking down.

"Does it matter?" Jack asked.

"Of course it does!" Norrington snapped.

"Right, so if anything happened to her, you'd just think 'she hates me, I'm not gonna do anything'" Jack nodded.

"No I wouldn't" Norrington argued.

"Oh, what would you do if something bad was going to happen to her, then?" Jack asked, trying not to smile. Someone had to feel what he was, and his plan for Norrington was working.

"I would die for her!" Norrington yelled, freezing after hearing his own words. "My god… I would die for her" he repeated, quietly, this time more to himself.

Jack grinned this time. Not only because he had heard that phrase being used again, but because he had succeeded in reeling Norrington into seeing what he meant. "Now what do you think?"

"I think if you don't get out of this room this moment and leave me to sort out my own feelings you'll have a bullet through your head" Norrington replied.

Jack made for a quick exit. _Maybe not. _

---

**A/N: Okay, I still have to get an idea of where I'm officially starting my version of AWE, so I'm gonna have a few chapters of Jack confronting people (and animals cough Cotton's parrot cough) on whether or not Jack should tell Catherine how he feels, so just put up with me in the meantime. Thanks.**


	16. Norrington's Past, More Confrontations

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, one last little note, when Norrington calls Gibbs an idiot, I can't take credit for that, since both the line and action are in the movie "First Men in the Moon"… the character Gibbs included… anyways, on with the fic.**

--

"Murtogg! Mullroy! Where are yeh?!" Jack yelled, running around the ship.

"Clearly hiding from you" Norrington replied from a corner, where even he was surprised that he and Anna were talking.

"Oh, shut it!" Jack kept running around until he literally ran into the two guards.

"Sorry, Jack" they helped him up.

"Right. I have a question for both of you"

"Ask it" Mullroy said.

"Right, but first, I need both of you to be Kitty for a bit"

"But…" Murtogg began. "How can we _both_ be Catherine? We're two people, not one"

Jack sighed. "Fine!" he pointed to Mutogg. "You're 'Kit'…" he turned to Mullroy. "And you're 'ty', savvy?"

"Right" the guards nodded.

Jack grinned. "Good… Well, my dear Kitty… I don't want to seem too forward here, but I have to admit that I like yeh, Kitty. I like yeh a lot. You and I have a lot in common, and I like that, too. Apparently, you're the only girl for me," he said. "See, small but meaningful." Jack grinned, then frowned at the two guards' distant expressions. _They're worse than Norrie!_

Murtogg turned to Mullroy. "Why must a man fall in love?" he asked.

Mullroy shrugged. "Beats me. To regain a sense of honor? Or get a high spot in society?" he suggested.

Murtogg blinked. "I always thought it was because the two in the relationship have been friends for a while and want to bring the relationship to a different level.

Jack rolled his eyes, having a flashback of when he met the two men in front of him, but also a the fact that Murtogg was almost always right with whatever he thought, but he was too stupid to know it.

Both guards looked at each other during a long pause before they snorted. "Nah!" they laughed.

Jack frowned again. "Thanks so much" he said sarcastically before leaving. "Now where's Gibbs?"

"Here, Jack" Gibbs waved at him from a few feet away.

"Ah, good." Jack walked over to him. "I need you to act as someone for me"

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"A girl" Jack grinned.

"Can you be more specific?"

"The girl I'm in love with"

Gibbs sighed, knowing that was going to be as far as he got with the pirate. "What do you need me to do?"

"Listen and tell me what you think about this" Jack said.

"Alright."

Jack nodded. "My dear, I don't want to seem too forward here, but I have to admit that I like yeh. I like yeh a lot. You and I have a lot in common, and I like that, too. Apparently, you're the only girl for me,"

Gibbs nodded, impressed. "Not bad Jack, though terribly out of character…"

Jack shrugged. "Well, at least someone's FOR it" he left.

Gibbs walked over to Norrington and Anna. "Oi, commodore"

If looks could kill, Gibbs could've been dead the second Norrington looked up at him.

"Er, _Norrington._ Have you spoken to Jack lately?"

"About his newfound love?" Norrington asked. "Yes"

"Any idea of who he means?" Gibbs asked.

Norrington got up. "Of course. He told me. He didn't tell you?"

"No" Gibbs turned to him so he was standing in the doorway to one of the cabins.

"What did you think of his speech?"

"I told him it was good but out of character."

"Mr. Gibbs, are you protective of your daughter?"

"Of course I am! She's me only child"

Norrington sighed, uncrossing his arms. "Gibbs, you're an idiot" he hit Gibbs in the forehead with his palm, making the older man stumble backwards into the room. "He means your daughter!"

"WHAT?!" Gibbs came back out of the room, his face now beet red.

"He means your daughter. He's fallen for your daughter" Norrington said.

"JJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Gibbs ran off.

Norrington shook his head before sitting down next to Anna again. "Anyway, yes. That day was probably the day your cousin and I got in the most trouble. Stealing the admiral's hat."

He chuckled at the memory.

Anna smiled. "You naval officers have the weirdest yet most amusing stories"

"Well, I'm sure you must have a few. I just told you a few of mine, let's hear yours"

"I really don't have any"

"Oh please!"

Anna laughed. "What? I don't! My brother does, though, that I've been around to see. Not the ones that you've probably been part of"

"Which would be what, the ones you know, not the ones I'm in"

"Well, it's really ironic, not really amusing, but when Will was a child and I a teen, he used to gather all of our torn clothes and put them on, then run around the house calling himself a pirate. Our father was never pleased with it. I remember our father was never too thrilled with it"

"William. Calling himself a pirate early on?" Norrington asked, his eyebrows raised, a grin forming on his face.

Will came out of one of the rooms, hearing every word. "Yes, I did" he blushed. "We never understood why our father was no negative about it… now we do"

Norrington smirked. "Don't be ashamed of that, Turner. We've all done that sometime in our youth"

Will stared at him. "Norrington, you mean-"

"After your sister just blurted that out and temporarily ruined your dignity, I might as well try to restore some of it. Yes, I did the same thing when I was a lad. Dressed up and ran around yelling that I was a pirate, but lucky for you only one of your parents were negative about it. Both of mine were…" Norrington looked down. "The only one who was supportive of it mostly because he didn't give a rat's ass about what I did was my older brother, Matthew. He actually played along a few times" Norrington smiled, recalling the memory, then frowned. "Until that fateful day… he was on a crossing to the other side of England… his ship was attacked by pirates. Another navy vessel got to the wreck and collected all the murdered men… one of them being Matthew" he looked down. "I guess you could say my dream of becoming a pirate ended that day and my hatred for them began… that's why I reacted the way I did with Sparrow when we were fighting over the key" Norrington looked up at Will. **(A/N: Any Nickelback fans reading? Let's just say the idea of 'Side of A Bullet' is going through Norrington's head. Anyways, movin' on)**

Will nodded, for the first time feeling bad for the other man. "I'm sorry for your loss…"

"As am I, James" Anna nodded.

"It's in the past now. I've recovered from it" Norrington replied.

Will nodded and left.

Norrington looked back at Anna. "You called me James"

Anna shrugged. "So I did… I've been thinking… you gave Will Davey Jones' heart, you've gotten the crew's respect back… you might as well get mine back as well"

"…Thank you"

Anna smiled and nodded. "You're welcome"

Norrington smiled. Things were looking up after all.

---

**Okay, another chap done, Jack has to deal with Gibbs, Barbossa's monkey and Cotton's parrot… this is gonna be interesting.**


	17. Gibbs' Revenge

**SonicHero: Even if you were here helping write this yesterday, I'm responding to you now: I DID WRITE THE 'YOU KNOW WHAT', AND YOU KNOW IT! Like I said, The Dutchman has to come, which is why I'm saying forget Jack asking the animals, I'm just gonna lead into it now… I'm out of Firefly quotes describing you…dang it! Must… find… sarcastic… quote… (wanders off)**

----

"So, now you've heard about Will and my past, what about yours?" Anna looked at Norrington.

"Well, there really isn't anything to speak of. You've heard my past as a child, and when I was eighteen I joined the Navy, then-"

"OI! NORRIE! ANNA! HELP ME!"

Both of them looked up and to the right, seeing Jack trapped in a net just above one of the cabins. "Um…"

"Don't just stand there! Help!" Jack yelled.

"How can we?" Norrington laughed.

"Get me out!" Jack replied.

"How?" Anna repeated.

"I dunno! Find a way!" Jack argued.

Norrington smirked. "Well, at least SOMEONE succeeded in catching Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Oh shut it!" Jack yelled. "You even used the phrase, so I wouldn't talk! Just help"

"Who did this?"

"Gibbs! Who else?" Jack replied.

"Why?" Norrington asked.

**A/N: (Jaws theme song) Catherine has arrived and is taking over the keyboard. **

"I think you know why you smelly ex British wig wearing fool!" Jack screamed.

"I don't think I should let you down Sparrow. You just hurt my feelings, and plus you make a very unique ornament for the ship!" Norrington replied.

"I will kick you where it hurts when I get down there." Jack mumbled.

Catherine walked by and smelt something terrible but couldn't find where the smell came from. "Hey, do you guys smell something?" she asked, walking over to Anna and Norrington.

Norrington, Anna and Will, who had just come over for the same reason as Catherine, pointed up.

Catherine looked up seeing a very annoyed Jack Sparrow in a net.

"Hi Kitty." Jack said.

"Dare I ask Jack, or should I keep my mouth shut and pretend I don't see you up there?" Catherine asked.

"Uhh, the second one. No wait! Get me down, then pretend you never saw this." Jack said.

"Oookay…" Catherine walked over to the rope that was tied to the mast that was keeping Jack in the air and cut it. The net fell causing Jack to land on his behind.

"Owww…" Jack complained.

"I'm going to walk and never ask." Catherine walked away.

Jack got up and looked around for Norrington. Jack spotted him with Anna and Will.

"Oi, Norrie!!" Jack hollered.

Norrington looked up glaring at Jack.

Jack swallowed.

Norrington got up and walked over to Jack. "What is it Sparrow? You're not going to ask me to be Catherine again are you?" Norrington asked.

"No" Jack said.

They both spotted Elizabeth and put their hands behind their backs, acting innocent until she past. Norrington was still watching her until out of nowhere he felt this severe pain in a very private area. Norrington dropped to his knees with his face red and his eyes watering. He had never been kicked there before.

Anna walked over to him along side him followed by Will, who was clamping down on his tongue with his teeth to keep from laughing. She knelt down next to Norrington.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" she asked, shocked. Neither she nor anyone had ever seen him in so much pain.

Norrington looked up, glaring at her. **"DO I BLOODY LOOK ALRIGHT?!"** he yelled loudly.

The crew stopped to look at the hilarious sight, then looked over at Jack who was whistling innocently.

Jack looked up. "What?"

The crew shook their heads and went back to work.

Catherine walked over to Jack and sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "You kicked him where it hurts didn't you?"

"Yes, luv." Jack put his arm around her and his head on hers.

"Good Captain. Your reward, a peanut." Catherine said.

Jack jumped up. "Oh goodie!" Catherine put the peanut in his mouth and then the lovely couple walked off.

**A/N: Control's back… Yay… wait… okay, maybe that's lame since it's more serious but there's still humor… I'll shut up now.**

Later that night:

Norrington was still sore from earlier. He was walking along the deck before spotted him. "I hate you, you bastard! I even give you a chance and I act civil to you and this is my payment?!"

Jack paused. "Yeah, pretty much"

Norrington frowned, his lip twitching so it formed a snarl.

Jack grinned innocently.

"You have to remember your place, Sparrow" Norrington growled.

Jack smirked. "Oh, I know mine, Norrie. Question is, do you? You're still a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates" Jack said.

Norrington smirked again. "Oh, that again, hm, Sparrow? My reply is still the same: ENOUGH!" he drew his sword and lunged at Jack.

Jack yelped, jumping back and drawing his own sword, blocking Norrington's blow.

The two glared at each other before whirling around after hearing what sounded like an explosion come from the water. They watched as the water cleared, revealing the last thing they wanted to see. The Flying Dutchman. "Oh bugger"


	18. One Good Deed IS Enough

It was already dark when Jones' crew had gotten Barbossa's crew on their ship. The only mistake on their part was just leaving them to walk on without guards. Norrington was the only one who took this to his advantage. "Murtogg! Mullroy!" he hissed behind him, not seeing them in front.

"Norrington" the two muttered back from behind Ragetti and Pintel.

Norrington pushed Ragetti and Pintel apart and went next to Murtogg and Mullroy. "You follow me in a moment, understood? I have a way of getting out of this"

"How and why? We have an advantage over Jones now. They didn't disarm us" Will said, coming next to James. He nodded at Bill's dagger.

"Well, forgive me if I speak for the people who don't have a father to save and just want to get out" Norrington frowned.

Anna also came next to them. "What are you plotting?"

"I overheard Jones. Mercer isn't on this ship, he's on a different one. I take if he and a small amount of soldiers are the only ones who know about me killing Beckett, they're with him. All I have to do is get in a new uniform and put on one of the wigs that are usually in the cabins. No one will know me as well, _me_. They'll just see another officer"

Anna sighed. "But they _could_ recognize you for all we know"

Norrington smirked. "I'll take that risk. Now stay with your brother. Everything will be fine"

"I'm starting to not trust you again" Anna replied.

Norrington smiled. "Then don't. Don't trust me, don't worry, I'll be fine as well as the situation" he turned to leave.

"James, wait" Anna touched his arm briefly.

Norrington looked back at her.

She looked at him. "Be careful"

Norrington fought yet another urge to kiss her then and there before nodding and walking off quietly with Murtogg and Mullroy.

Another few minutes passed and the rest of the group had been carted into a cell below deck.

"Well this went well. So much for Norrington's plan" Will muttered.

"Have some faith in him, Will!" Elizabeth and Anna snapped at him.

Will sighed. "I lost faith in that man the day he came aboard the Pearl as a crewmember- more so when he gave Beckett the heart"

Anna glared at him. "He's also the reason why Beckett's dead and you have the heart back. I don't blame you for hating him, even I did when I found out he lied about being who he is, but he has my trust back after all he's done"

"Maybe for you, but not me" Will replied.

"Anna's right. He's a good man, Will" Elizabeth said.

Will sighed. "Believe what you want to believe. I'm finding a different way of getting out of here" he looked at the ground as if searching for something. No one else knew what it was.

"Er- Will?" Gibbs tilted his head.

"Just get against the wall so I can look for it"

"What?" Gibbs asked, as usual voicing everyone's thoughts.

"You'll see" Will replied, casting a glance at one of the officers who were on the ship.

--

"Get… off… of… me!"

James, who had been pacing in the 'office' Davey Jones had assigned him, looked up in confusion, hearing the complaint come from who he knew was Anna, but he didn't have a clue how she had gotten out unless someone had gotten her out, and judging by the way she said the statement, she was being dragged somewhere. He heard footsteps, which stopped in front of his office door. No soldier except for Groves recognized him back in uniform, so he was able to go into the room for prisoner interrogations as Davey Jones had told him to, which he accepted, knowing if he declined the offer, he'd be dead.

"Annie! Be quiet! I'm your cousin, for Pete's sake! You think I want something to happen to you? You have to be 'interrogated'. It's procedure, whether I like it or not. I pulled a lot of strings just to get the man behind the door."

James smiled, hearing Groves.

Groves opened the door and pushed Anna inside, closing the door right away.

Anna glared at him, not recognizing him yet. "If you think you're getting anything out of me, you're not"

"I think I would know that by now, Anna" he smiled at her.

"James!" Anna breathed.

He was taken aback when she launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. "I've been so worried about you!" she murmured against his neck.

"That's a first" James replied. Against his better judgment, he put his hands on her arms. "Are you alright?"

Anna nodded, pressing closer to him as if to see he was really there.

James sighed and moved his arms to they were around her tightly.

"James, why are you doing this? Come back with us! If they find out you're on our side, they'll kill you…" Anna murmured.

"I'm willing to take that risk" James replied.

"Well I'm not!"

James looked at her in confusion, then frowned, seeing tears are forming in her eyes. "…Anna?"

Anna shook her head. "James, whether I like it or not, whether you were Applegate or not, you've become my best friend. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do"

"Anna, don't _you_ understand?" James asked and moved his hands to her face and wiped away a tear that had managed to fall. "That's just it. If anything happened to all of you, I'd feel awful. If anything happened to you, most of all, I don't know what I'd do, either" James replied. "I have to stay to keep you safe"

"Then I still ask why are you doing this? You can still keep me safe when you're with us"

"I'm doing this because I lov-" he cut himself off. "Why can't you ever listen to me and just accept that I know what I'm doing?"

"Because I know you don't!" Anna replied quietly.

James smiled weakly and stroked her cheek. "I know what I'm doing. Go back to trusting me, will you?" he asked.

"And if I won't because why should I trust someone who may die shortly?"

"Well, if you think that, you won't mind me doing this as my last action towards you, I hope" he leaned forward.

Anna let in a quick breath. He was going to kiss her. The very thing that she had slapped him for doing a matter of days before. The strange thing was, she wanted him to do it this time. She let her lips part gently, waiting for him to do the action.

Their foreheads had barely touched before they quickly pulled away when the door to the cabin opened, and a very flustered looking Groves was on the other side.

Groves instantly blushed, realizing what he had just interrupted. "Er… time's up for her interrogation, sir" he muttered. He looked down and tapped his foot on the ground, trying to divert his attention.

Norrington pulled away. "Very well. Go"

Anna looked at him before going over to Groves. Groves closed the door behind them as they left.

Norrington wanted to smile, but failed at it because of the events of a mere few seconds ago when he heard the minor conversation Groves and Anna had when the door closed.

"What did I just walk in on?" Groves asked.

"Shut up, Theodore" Anna replied.

Norrington chuckled to himself, then frowned. _What the hell am I doing?_ She wanted to keep an eye on him, and he her, and he didn't want to blow his cover. One option came to his mind. He went over to the door and swung it open. "Groves!"

His best friend turned to him. "Sir?"

Norrington glanced at a crewmember a few feet away. "Miss. Turner will have my cabin tonight"

Groves raised his eyebrows in moderate surprise, then instantly straightened up and tightened his grip on Anna's arm when Davey Jones approached.

"Is there a problem, officers?" the captain asked.

"Continuing interrogations, sir. I wish to continue with Miss. Turner" James looked at Davey.

Anna and Groves took the moment to their advantage and also exchanged glances, but theirs were of confusion.

"But did you not just release her?"

"Yes, but I have realized that there are other ways to get information from a woman other than talking across a table" James replied with a smirk. He raised his eyebrows again.

Groves' right eye twitched, catching on.

Anna also caught on, but on the other hand, she had been studying his expression. That was his trademark expression if anything, but she knew it usually meant he was being sarcastic, or he was up to something. She decided he was up to something that wasn't what he had told Jones. Well, it better not be, or she would have to kill her best friend. Her thoughts were interrupted when Davey chuckled. "Very well. Take her in"

Groves blinked before opening the door to Norrington's cabin. He pushed her inside before closing the door. He watched Davey leave and made sure he was out of earshot before he cracked. "James, if you honestly plan on deflowering my cousin for information you don't even want-"

"Would you relax? I saw that Anna understood the fact I wasn't going to do that, why can't you? I'm keeping her in my cabin tonight to keep an eye on her. Nothing more"

Groves was silent for a while. "Fine, but if I find you did _anything_ to her…"

Norrington nodded. "Very well"

Groves clenched his jaw before he left.

Norrington looked around before going inside.

"Again, why are you doing this?" Anna asked immediately.

"Making both of us keep our promises." Norrington replied., then nodded at the bed. "Get some rest. We both know you need it"

"But-"

"I'm honestly sick of people interrupting me today" Norrington muttered before taking her by the shoulders. He guided her backwards to the bed and pushed her down on it lightly. "Rest" he ordered before moving to the chair opposite the bed. He took his wig off and set it down on the desk.

"But-" she went to get up.

Norrington sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to do this" he went over to her again and pinned her arms down. "Stay"

"No!" Anna replied. "Again, if you want to 'protect me', then come with us"

"When we're here, I'm not risking my position… so to speak. You wanted me to stay safe as well, then here we are. Stay"

"I'm leaving and you're coming with me"

Norrington smirked. "No" with that, he leaned forward and planted himself on the bed so his stomach was over her hips. "You refused me, I refused you. Seeing that this is the only option, _we're_ not going anywhere"

"James!" Anna couldn't help but laugh. "Get off!" she stared squirming around.

"No!" Norrington shifted more upwards so he could face her more. "This is the only option here since we're not getting anywhere" James replied, cracking a smile as well.

Before they knew it they were both laughing, but they made sure it wasn't too loud so one of the crewmembers would suspect anything.

"Honestly, Anna. Would you calm down? You're not going anywhere!" Norrington managed to say between laughing.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you after this?" Anna smiled.

"Easy. You'll listen to me because you've fallen madly in love with me and just don't want to admit it" James replied with a smirk.

Anna laughed once. "And what makes you think that?"

It wasn't meant to happen, but the humor that had been there moments before suddenly stopped when Norrington fell silent and frowned.

"James?" Anna tilted her head.

Norrington looked at her. _I think that because I believe __I'm__ the one who's fallen madly in love with __you_"Hm? Nothing. Just… thought of something… your brother's probably going to jump to conclusions and try to kill me as well" _You ruined your chance AGAIN, you imbecile!_

Anna whacked his chest. "My brother isn't like that!"

"Oh really? Be on opposing sides with him. I assure you, he is" James replied. "Now will you listen to me and get some rest?"

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"No" Norrington replied and moved when she shifted to lie down. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched her for what seemed like a few minutes until he noticed her breathing was heavy, indicating that she had already fallen asleep. He smiled weakly. He subconsciously brought the back of his hand up and stroked her back gently, then tilted his head and smiled when she seemed to relax at his touch. "I love you, Anna," he murmured.

----

A couple of hours later, Anna woke up and heard wood creaking, then cursing. She looked around, not recognizing the room until she remembered what had happened. _You let yourself fall asleep in a small room with a man that you barely even trust anymore. Smart. Wait- speaking of that man, where is he? _She looked around and spotted James at the desk putting his wig back on. "James? What on Earth are you doing?"

"Making things the way they should be" Norrington replied.

"What?" she swung her legs over the side of the bed to sit up.

"I shouldn't have let Sparrow go, I shouldn't have taken the heart, I shouldn't have met you…"

"James! Slow down! What're you talking about?!"

"I don't deserve this, Anna! I don't deserve _you_! After all I've done to you and done in general, how can you still accept me?!"

"Because whether I like it or now and whether you were Norrington or Applegate, you became my best friend, James. You always listened when I spoke to you, you were a friend to me"

"I lied to you from the moment we met!" Norrington argued.

"And now I know the truth and still accept you!" Anna replied.

"Exactly. Why?"

Anna frowned. "People have let me down all my life. My father left, my mother ran off and left me to care for Will on my own before she died, my friends deserted me when they heard my father was a pirate and no longer cared about our friendship, but you-"

"I let you down as well!"

"But you apologized about it, James. I've never heard an apology from the people who let me down"

Norrington sighed, then looked at the door. "Follow me"

"Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"We're getting your brother and the others off this ship. I've said this once but I've never followed through: Lately I've been doing everything wrong with my life. It's time I do something right" he replied before going out the door with Anna at his heels.

They went down the flight of stairs to the brig.

Norrington turned to Anna after she had come most of the way down. "Stay here. If you hear anyone come, tell me" he continued down the stairs.

Anna sighed and leaned against the wall, but made sure she could still see Norrington approach the cell that Will and the others were in, just in time to see Will throw a rope around Norrington's neck. "WILL!" she exclaimed, jumping down the two remaining stairs.

"AGH! TURNER, LET GO! COME OFF IT!" Norrington yelled, pulling at the rope.

Will paused, looking from his sister to who he thought was just some random guard. He recognized the voice, then the hair as the white wig fell off. "Norrington?"

"Of course it's me, now drop the rope!" Norrington snapped, still gripping the rope, trying to get it off.

Will let go.

Norrington pulled the rope off, rubbing his throat, trying to regulate his breath. He glared at Will.

Will smiled nervously. "Sorry"

"Whatever" Norrington growled.

"What're you doing here? You're sacrificing your cover" Will said.

"Better mine than yours, even if you don't need it right now. I'm getting you out of here" Norrington replied, taking out a set of keys from his jacket's cuff. He unlocked the cell, opening the door.

Elizabeth stared at him. "You're mad!"

Norrington smiled at her. "I've heard that before"

Elizabeth frowned at the memory.

"Come on. You don't have much time. You can get across the rope that's lined up between the two ships" Norrington said.

Most of the crew hesitated.

"Quickly" Norrington hissed.

The crew that had hesitated nodded before they went up the stairs and outside, starting across the rope connecting the two ships, not noticing that Catherine and Jack had stayed behind. Soon everyone was and going across the rope, except for Norrington, Elizabeth, and Anna.

"Elizabeth, go!" Anna ordered.

"But-" Elizabeth began.

"GO!" Norrington and Anna snapped.

Elizabeth hesitated before going across the rope.

Norrington looked back at Anna. "You think I don't mean you? Go!"

Anna shook her head. "I know you mean me, but I'm not leaving you"

"Well, if you want to live, you don't have a choice" Norrington replied.

Anna turned to him. "I'm not leaving you."

"Funny, I thought you still hated me even if you're calling me James by now" Norrington said.

"I may still be having a hard time forgiving you, but whether I like it or not, you did a lot of good things, three of those things being saving my life a couple of times. I'm NOT leaving you" Anna repeated.

Norrington looked up, seeing one of Davey Jones' crewmembers coming. "Anna, please." He practically begged.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You don't understand the concept of I'm not lea-"

It was then that she did something didn't expect. He pulled her against him and kissed her. She let it happen, pretty much forgetting what was going on around them. It only lasted a moment before he pulled away. "Please" he repeated.

Anna smirked. "You just made your situation worse"

Norrington sighed, then pushed her behind him when the crewmember before came at his right. He put his sword up.

"What the hell are you doing, Norrington?" the crewmember spat.

"What matter is it of yours?" he replied, then noticed Anna was just staring at the man. "Anna?"

"This one isn't going to cause a problem, James" Anna pushed his arm down so she could get in front of him. "Hello father"

Norrington stared at her. "What did you just call him?!" he blurted.

"James, meet Will and my father, Bill Turner"

Norrington stared at her again, then looked at Bootstrap.

"You know my name?" Bootstrap asked, not hearing the first part.

"Of course I do," Anna smiled, running her hand through her hair so it was out of her face.

Bootstrap stopped and practically starting shaking. "Annie?"

"Father" Anna smiled.

"Annie. My little Annie. It is you. Look at you" Bootstrap breathed.

He looked back at Norrington. "What're you doing with _him_?" he demanded. "That's the commodore, isn't it? Norrington? The one that betrayed your brother's trust?"

"He is, but he's not against Will anymore. He's helping us."

"How do you know you can trust him?" Bootstrap asked.

Norrington shifted uncomfortably, looking away. The other man had a point.

"I just do" Anna replied.

"Give me a real reason" Bootstrap frowned.

Anna took a deep breath. "I love him"

Both Norrington and Bootstrap's heads snapped in her direction, staring at her in disbelief.

Anna sighed, turning to Norrington. "I do… I love you"

Bootstrap sighed. "I can't argue with love… but… you have to get to your brother and tell him not to save me"

"What? Why?" Anna asked.

"Anna…" Norrington murmured, seeing the shadows of a few other of Davey Jones crew instead of the Navy.

Bootstrap nodded at him. "Listen to Norrington, get out of here. Just tell Will what I told you. The others are across. Shoot the rope and climb down to the side."

"Thank you" Norrington nodded, pulling out his pistol and shooting the rope. "Go" he ordered.

This time she obeyed and started climbing down.

Bootstrap looked Norrington briefly. "Promise me one thing, boy".

"What?" Norrington looked at him.

"You'll take care of her for me if anything happens"

Bootstrap turned and walked back up the stairs to get the attention of the other crewmembers.

"Wait a minute- Jack and Catherine never came. We have to get them back. Where would you say the cages are from here?" Anna asked.

"About a level below. Stay here" he ordered, opening the window and looking inside the large room. He slipped inside and looked around, further. "Clear. Come on" he nodded at her.

Anna came into the room after him. They got out of the room and started down the stairs, only to hear a voice behind them.

"I was wondering when the old commodore would be here with his lass. Mercer thought you'd be showing soon"

Norrington winced. "I knew this was too good to be true," he muttered. He turned towards the crewmember, noticing it was Hadras.

"Oh, don't bother turning, lad" he shoved Norrington down the stairs, sending both him and Anna down them, right into one of the cells.

The crewmember laughed and closed the door before returning to the deck.

Norrington winced before helping Anna up. "Sorry. This is my fault"

She nodded. "At least we're where we needed to be," she pointed at Jack who seemed distant, and Catherine who was just staring at the pirate.

"Wonderful. I get us into this mess and we're stuck with Sparrow. Even better" Norrington muttered.

"Uhh… Jaaaacccckkkk" Anna waved her hand in front of the pirates face, but he showed no sign of acknowledgement.

"He's finally lost it" Norrington chuckled, sitting down.

"I think he's right" Catherine nodded.

"Sounds like you have, too" Anna replied, mostly to Norrington, but sit down next to him all the same.

"No. Unfortunately I've just given up for the first time in my life. Your father gave us a chance for nothing…" Norrington replied.

"I can't believe I actually saw him." Anna replied, and then seemed to remember something. "You didn't really respond"

"Hm?"

"I just blurted out that I loved you to my father, all you did was stare" Anna pointed out.

"Well… I… er… thought… you were just trying to come up with a convincing lie for your father because of what I did when we met… that was what you were getting at, wasn't it?" Norrington replied. _Damn you! Why didn't you just tell her?!_

Anna nodded, then smiled. "I heard you say it before, James. I was pretending to sleep."

"Oh thank god," Norrington breathed before he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

Anna gladly accepted the kiss, letting her hands travel up his chest before letting them loop around his neck.

Catherine smiled, not embarrassed at all. "It's about damn time"


	19. The Final Battle part 1

**A/N: Ha! Last chapter made Catherine's Norrington fangirl side come out. I FINALLY SUCEEDED! I KNEW IT WAS THERE SOMEWHERE! Ahem, anyway, she also wants to know what you people thought of when Jack kicked him (coughs) er- where he did. It also helps I just saw AWE again… what made it better: the National Treasure 2 trailer before it. I love the movie, I went with a friend who hates it. Ah, sweet,cruel 3 minute torture Hahaha! Okay, movin' on. **

**--- **

"Ow!" Anna winced, waking up when she felt a sharp, quick pain at the side of her head. "James!"

"That wasn't me!" Norrington objected. "It was him!" he pointed at Jack who was pacing, muttering to himself.

"How long as he been like that?" Anna asked.

"Since you fell asleep" Catherine asked.

"Think like Will… think like Will…" Jack muttered, pacing.

"Jack!" Catherine stood up.

No response, until he got up.

"Think like Will… think like Will… think like Will" Jack muttered, pacing.

"What's-" Catherine began.

Norrington snorted. "You have to ask? Again, the man's finally lost it"

"Half-pin barrel hinges…" Jack muttered, continuing to pace.

"I fell for the idiot. Brilliant" Catherine muttered.

"LEVERAGE!" Jack grinned.

"What-" both girls began, but Norrington grabbed them and yanked them backwards, making them dodge Jack, who charged at one of the walls with a piece of metal, using it so part of the wall came loose.

Norrington blinked. "My god, I'm wrong! He hasn't lost it" he paused. "…yet"

"What are you three waiting for? Come on" Jack snapped, stepping through the hole, stopping. "Oh not you two again!" he muttered.

The other three tried to see around Jack. Norrington and Anna sighed, seeing it was Murtogg and Mullroy.

The guards looked at them. "Where have you three been?!"

"Oh, sorry. We've been locked up" Norrington replied. "AND WE COULD'VE BLOODY USED SOME HELP!"

Mullroy looked at Murtogg. "There has definitely been a breakdown in discipline aboard this vessel."

"I blame the fish-people." Murtogg replied.

"Oh god" Catherine, Jack, Anna and Norrington muttered.

"Ohh, so fish-people, by dint of being fish-people are less disciplined than non-fish-people?" Mullroy asked.

"MEN!" Norrington yelled, hoping that they would take orders from him since he had used to be their commanding officer. No such luck.

"It seems contributory." Murtogg replied.

"We're not getting out of here, are we?" Jack frowned. All six of the people in the room were thrown about when something hit the ship.

"What was that?!" Catherine yelled.

"It's Will and the others" Norrington replied. He looked at Murtogg and Mullroy. "And if we don't get out of here, we're going to be dead because of hose cannons. Anna, a little help" he said, going behind Mullroy, who was still arguing with Murtogg.

Anna caught on and went behind Murtogg, getting a good hold of him.

"Sorry, boys" they both muttered before slamming the two guards' heads together, knocking them out.

Jack opened his mouth to say something.

Norrington glared at him. "Sparrow, say anything along the lines of 'I knew it was good to root for you', I won't hesitate to kill you when we get back to the others" Norrington growled.

Jack made a face at him. "Fine!"

"Am I the only one who's noticed we're using the word 'fine' a lot?" Catherine pointed out.

Anna chuckled. "You have no idea. You should've been sober when you and Jack were drunk. We said it at least twenty more times on that island." She got her footing when another explosion hit.

"Move over, Sparrow. Let me see how many we have to deal with" Norrington said, stepping out onto the deck briefly to examine what was going on and see how many enemies they had to deal with. He came back, reasonably pale, his lips drawn into a thin line.

"How many are there?" Catherine asked.

"Lots" he replied weakly. "Enough that we can probably get back onto the other ship with Will, but we're going to have a hell of a time fighting."

"Right. Bring it on!" Jack pushed past him, going onto the deck, punched one of Mercer's men who had a gun, then used it on one of Davey Jones' crewmembers. He shoved the sword uner his arm to keep it briefly before looking at Catherine. "Kitty" he called.

Catherine went over to him. "Yes, Jack?"

"Have you ever used a gun before?" he asked.

Catherine stared at him.

Jack laughed nervously. "Oh, right. The island" he handed her the gun, then took her other hand, looking into her eyes. "Now may be the ONLY TIME TO CONFESS THIS" he began, sending a quick glare in Norrington's direction before looking at Anna, back to Norrington then returning to Catherine. "But if I don't come back-"

"Don't you DARE say that!" Catherine cut him off.

Jack sighed before pulling her to him. "I love you" he blurted. In the next second the two were kissing.

Norrington sighed. "I hate to break up your moment, but we have a battle to assist in"

Jack nodded at him before looking at the rope next to them, grabbing Catherine around the waist, and shooting the rope, sending them up and over, right to the other ship.

Despite himself, Norrington chuckled at the next thing Jack said.

"And that was without a single drop of rum!" Jack yelled proudly before both he and Catherine jumped off where they were and started fighting.

"I still have to give that man his due" Norrington shook his head. "If we make it out of here" he drew his own sword and went back to back with Anna since a few of Davey Jones' crew were already coming at them. They stayed fighting in that position until they spotted Groves getting teamed up on by a few crewmembers who Norrington thought probably thought Groves was him. "Save him?" Norrington asked.

"You bet" they ran over to him, fighting off the crewmembers, now forming a triangle formation with Groves.

"Why are you two helping me?! We're on opposite sides!" Groves yelled over the poutring rain.

Norrington smirked. "Why-" he kicked a crewmember away. "Other than the fact Anna is your cousin-" he stabbed another crewmember. "Did you knock enough sense into me to go rescue her and the other two?!" he yelled back.

Groves smiled. "Good point!"

"Norrington!"

The three turned to see Gibbs pointing at a plank of wood that had connected the two ships.

Anna spotted another ship coming. "Take our chances now?" she yelled.

"Might as well" Groves nodded.

The three ran across the plank to the others, helping Elizabeth fight off a few more of the crew.

They all knew this battle had barely begun.

**------------------**

**A/N: Okay, that's the end of this chapter, sorry about Norrington's little Shaun of the Dead moment earlier. Couldn't resist… mate (hehehehe)**

**SonicHero: I know what you're thinking. It'll come. Be patient. I let you have your second big moment in here, didn't I? **


	20. The Final Battle part 2

**A/n: Okay, scenes are jumbled up a bit in here, but, oh well. Enjoy. **

Groves looked around at the battle. "This isn't going well!" he yelled over his shoulder at Norrington when he saw the Turner siblings fighting off one of Mercer's men.

"What took you this long to figure that out?!" Norrington yelled, stabbing one of Davey Jones' crewmembers and shoving him away, he turned, seeing Hadras fighting Gibbs, not paying attention to anything else. "If you'll excuse me, I have a score to settle." He said, walking towards them and pulling out his pistol.

Barbossa also seeing the fight going on. He went over to them and started helping Gibbs.

Norrington finally reached them.

Hadras looked back at him.

"Your bravery is wasted" Norrington smirked before shooting Hadras squarely in the chest, killing Hadras. He looked back at Gibbs and Barbossa, who were staring at him. "I can't let you gents have _all_ the fun" he shrugged.

"Well, you may want to 'cause your lass may be moments away from death" Barbossa nodded towards a spot a few feet away at Anna who was fighting one of Mercer's men, just as Clanker was coming up behind her.

"Damn!" Norrington yelled, starting to fight his way over to her.

Gibbs blinked before looking back at Barbossa. "He doesn't quit, does he?" he asked.

Barbossa grunted and shrugged before fighting again.

A few feet away, Anna was still struggling with the soldier. She managed to shove him away, only to look down and see a shadow on the ground that was overlapping hers. "What the-"

"Time to die!"

"You first!"

Anna whirled around, seeing Clanker who had probably cast the other shadow, but he was moving to the right fast, accompanied by a blur of navy blue, faded gold and brown. _Norrington. _She went pale, seeing both Clanker and Norrington go overboard. "NO! JAMES!" the yell was joined by Elizabeth.

Both women ran to the side of the ship, looking for him, only seeing a large splash.

Elizabeth looked at Anna. "You don't think-"

"No… he can't be. He's stronger than that"

"Um… excuse me. A little help would be useful if it's NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Anna and Elizabeth looked down, finally seeing Norrington holding onto the edge of a rope, only a few feet above the waves.

"Aww, he pretty much risked his life for you!" Elizabeth smiled.

Norrington sighed. "Um, excuse me, but DID EITHER OF YOU HEAR ME?! HELP!" he yelled.

The girls started pulling the rope he was on upwards.

Meanwhile:

"Comin' through, 'scuse me, beware of the giant man-octopus behind me!" Jack yelled, pushing through the group, right before Davey Jones, who was chasing him, plowed through the group as well.

Catherine leaned over towards Anna when she and Norrington came to join the others. "Should we be helping him, then?"

"We have ourselves to worry about, Jack's a grown man-" Anna paused, watching when Jack paused from running, only to stick his tongue out at the Dutchman's captain before crossing to the Dutchman. Anna sighed. "-However young he acts, he can take care of himself!" she yelled, ducking from nearly getting stabbed by one of Mercer's soldiers. She used her sword to bring his down before punching him in the jaw.

The group continued fighting for a few minutes.

"Wait- where's Will?!" Anna yelled after a while.

Elizabeth looked around. "Will?! Will?!" she looked around.

"WILL!" Elizabeth and Anna yelled together this time. They felt Norrington freeze, looking at something a few feet away. "What?" they looked at him.

"Oh god" was all Norrington could manage, not looking away from what he was staring at.

Elizabeth and Anna turned to where he was looking and froze, horrified, seeing that Jones had just run his sword through Will's chest. "NO! WILL!" they both yelled, going to run forward.

"No!" Norrington grabbed both of them, holding them back.

"Let us go!"

"No! I can't! There's nothing you can do!" Norrington muttered. He could be heard because the battle had pretty much stopped to see what was going on.

"There's nothing we can do, but Jack just did what would help the most" Catherine said.

The others turned, seeing Jack had gone to his knees and his hand was wrapped around Will's fist, which was holding the dagger that was now sticking out of Davey Jones heart.

Now everything seemed to speed back up as the group was separated by other enemies.

"The Dutchman needs a Captain" was heard.

Elizabeth and Anna yelped and turned after they noticed no enemies remained, now covering their mouths when they saw Bootstrap with the dagger hovering over Will's chest, knowing what was to come. They both winced, hearing the sound of the dagger rip through Will's clothes, then another sound that they didn't want to know what it was. A few moments later, the Dutchman disappeared under the waves.

"Ladies" Groves approached Anna and Elizabeth began. "Sparrow wants us to regroup." He said gently, and then frowned. "I'm sorry. There was nothing you could do"

The women nodded before following Groves to the bow of the ship, where everyone else was. Well, almost everyone.

Anna looked around. Gibbs and Marty were muttering to each other, Cotton was checking on his parrot, Jack and Catherine had come together and were now wandering off somewhere with Barbossa watching with false interest, and to Anna's confusion as well as amusement, Murtogg and Mullroy were grinning, proud to be alive, but no longer in their uniforms. If anything, they looked like they had been pirates for ages. She looked around. Someone was missing. She went pale as realization dawned on her. Not just someone. James. "James?!" she whirled around, looking for him. She started off in another direction.

Meanwhile:

"Er- Kitty? I was just thinking about what we were takin' about before this whole thing" Jack began when he and Catherine had found a spot where no one else was.

"Yes?" Catherine looked at him.

"Well, yeah" Jack nodded. "Yeh see, I wasn't quite done"

"Is that so?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah" Jack nodded again.

"So what did you want to ask?"

Jack took in a breath quickly. "Will you marry me, Kitty?"

Barbossa, who had been walking around, pretending to mind his own business, now tripped over his own feet, nearly falling on and crushing Jack the monkey in the process.

Catherine bit her lip hard, shocked, before she let out a squeal of alarm. She went to turn and run before hesitating and stepping back to Jack. "Yes!" she squeaked again before running off. "Anna! Anna!"

Meanwhile:

"Where is he, where is he, where is he?!" Anna muttered. She spotted Norrington a few feet away, unconscious- or worse, against the side of the ship. "JAMES!" she ran over to him and knelt down beside him before leaning over him to look him over, cursing when it seemed like he had no signs of life whatsoever. She took in a breath to keep from yelling, but failed. "James Norrington don't you DARE leave me, do you understand?! I had enough courage to admit to my father that I loved you, which I actually do, and I'm NOT losing you after that. Not when I just lost my brother!" she finished with a small, single sob.

After a long silence, there was a cough. "Well… it's… pretty much… impossible… to… do anything with… your elbow… digging into my… stomach… and the rest of you… holding… me down"

Anna sat up. "James?"

He sat up slowly and weakly. "Anna" he nodded.

Anna sighed, knowing she should've been happy he was alive, but she did the opposite. "You bastard!" she slapped him hard across the face. "Ugh! Don't you DARE do that again!" she stormed off.

Norrington blinked, then looked at Jack who had seen the whole thing. "I'm not sure I deserved that"

Jack frowned. "Not many of us do, mate" he replied.

Norrington tilted his head. "What is it?"

"We lost Will" Jack replied.

Norrington looked over Jack's shoulder. "And we still have Davey Jones to worry about?"

"No, he's gone as well" Jack replied.

"Then who's the Dutchman's captain?" Norrington asked.

"No one. It was lost with Will" Jack explained.

"Then why the hell did it just break the surface?" Norrington continued.

"What?!" Jack whirled around, seeing the Dutchman. He swallowed until he saw the person that changed the whole situation. Will. "WILLIAM!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, ignoring the fact that his friend now had a large scar covering the area above his heart..

This caught everyone's attention. They all went to the side of the ship and grinned, seeing the Dutchman's latest captain, and at that point, they all knew they had won.

Elizabeth ran over to Catherine and Anna who had come next to each other without trying. She didn't know why, but she let outta sound that was half a squeal, half a laugh before she threw her arms around them in a hug when everyone else had been cheering.

Norrington came next to Anna as Jack did the same with Catherine. "_Now_ did I deserve that slap if anything?" he demanded playfully.

"I don't quite know" Anna replied, crossing her arms in mock annoyance.

Jack sighed. "Oh just kiss him already!" he objected.

"That works too" Anna grabbed Norrington by the collar and kissed him.

Jack shook his head and grinned. "Took bloody long enough" he looked back at Catherine. "You know, I'd like to know your response to the question that I just asked you wasn't due to all the excitement from before, and now that we're out of that situation…"

"It's still a yes, you idiot" Catherine replied before kissing him.

A few feet away, Ragetti sniffed, looking at the couples. "That's beautiful, that is," he said, sniffling again.

Pintel looked at him and frowned. "Get a hold of yourself. If you rub your eye any more you're gonna lose THAT ONE too"

"Doesn't matter. It's still sweet."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Say Jack, what question would that be, that you asked?"

"I asked Kitty here to marry me" Jack replied.

Now all the pirates had fallen over.

Jack looked back at the people who were still standing, then looked back at Will, then back to the others. "This is gonna be a long couple of days to come"

**A/N: Okay, that sums up this chapter, the next one is the last and epilogue combined since both were short, and Catherine, yes, you get the pipe organ. Ugh. That's going to be an interesting part to write.**


	21. Fin

**A/N: Okay, after watching the Wedding Date and having a CERTAIN SOMEONE who JUST HAPPENS TO HELP ME WRITE THIS bug THE LIVING S OUT OF ME to update, I'm finally putting up the last chapter of this fic. Hope you all liked it, and enjoy the last chappie.**

**-----**

"So, where are you and Jack off to after this?" Anna asked Catherine over the random grunts and groans coming from the crew of the Pearl and Dutchman behind her.

"Not sure. Barbossa and Jack worked something out to go for the Fountain of Youth" Catherine replied, casting a glance in the direction of the grunts. "Where are you and Norrington going?"

"We don't know. We figured since now James is a wanted man for killing Beckett-"

Groves, who had been listening, cut in. "No he's not, Annie"

"Hm?" Anna looked at him.

Groves paused. "At least, not anymore. Everyone who knew about it either hated Beckett, or just died in the battle" Groves replied before going back to attempting pushing the organ.

Anna shook her head. "Alright. Then we may just stick with the crew for a while. SOMEONE has to keep an eye on the two latest pirates" she smiled and nodded towards Murtogg and Mullroy. "God knows what trouble they could get into now" she smiled.

Catherine laughed. "True" she looked back at the men. "Come on, put your backs into it!"

Jack, Will, Norrington, Murtogg, Mullroy and the rest of the pirates who were attempting to push Davey Jones' pipe organ off the ship and onto the ground all looked up and glared at her.

Catherine scratched her ear and laughed nervously. "Eh heh… carry on"

"We don't see you helping us," Norrington growled.

"Here here" Jack nodded.

"That's some way to treat or new fiancée, agreeing with the man putting her down." Will said.

Jack glared at him, still trying to push. "William, mate. Speaking of fiancée, it is your last day on land for ten years… I saw Lizzie go off onto the beach a while back. Wouldn't you two want to _do something_?"

Will got the hint and walked towards the beach.

Norrington sighed, pushing his shoulder against the pipe organ to see if that helped moving it. "Jack, I appreciate you getting rid of Will so we don't hear him complaining about everything under the sun, but it would've been nice if you had sent him off AFTER WE HAD THIS ON THE GROUND!"

"Sorry, mate" Jack grinned.

"Of course you are" Norrington rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you're still jealous of Will since he got Elizabeth"

"Shut it! Both of our women are over there!" Jack pointed at Anna and Catherine, who were both watching with an amused smile. "Besides, I wasn't the one who was engaged to Lizzie then got stabbed in the back by Will"

"Well I, for one, am passed that, and I'm being civil to Will and hold nothing against him"

"Aw, that's only because you're in love with and wanna shag his sister. Get over yourself" he glanced at Norrington, who was staring back at him, his eyes darkening, a look with both shock and hate on his face. "Bugger" Jack muttered.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, SPARROW!" Norrington tackled Jack, pushing them back so much that they actually ended up tumbling down the hill, then over the small cliff that went right into the water below.

Catherine sighed, knowing that the fall the two men had just done was a short one. "Well, if we can get passed what those two had just said: There is a positive side to this"

"Which is?" Anna asked, her cheeks bright red from hearing Jack's comment.

"They're fighting, so they're back to normal," Catherine said.

"Right, but they just took that drop that goes right into water. Should we be worried?" Anna asked.

Catherine sighed. "You my friend, are paranoid. There's absolutely nothing to wor-"

There was a rather loud splash. "Well, not _worry_ about, but be very curious about the outcome." She walked towards the edge of the land that they were on, just as the men had succeeded in getting the pipe organ onto land, and now, not caring where they landed, had collapsed in a heap, panting.

Anna glanced at them before going next to Catherine, looking down at the water, where the forms of Norrington and Jack were sword-fighting, waist deep in water.

"Told you" Catherine said.

"Feel free to tell me how they managed to get their swords after that whole thing" Anna sighed.

Meanwhile:

"You're- an- ass- man- previously- known- as- commodore!" Jack yelled, swinging his sword at the other man with every word.

"Admiral, as well, actually" Norrington added, taking a few jabs at the pirate.

"Oh, forgive me" Jack said sarcastically.

"I don't think I will" Norrington replied.

Jack took out a gold necklace that he had stolen from Barbossa's stash of treasure, paused, and started waving it back and forth in front of Norrington, as if he was making an attempt at hypnotizing him. "Yes ya will, mate"

Norrington sighed, turned to the right before turning back and punching Jack in the jaw, causing the pirate to fall back in the water.

Jack quickly recovered and got up, jumping Norrington from behind and putting him in a headlock. "You're a bloody id-" something in the distance caught his eye. "What?"

"Get- off- Sparrow!" Norrington yelled, trying to get his arm far back enough to take a few swings at Jack.

"That bastard's taking my ship again!" Jack yelled, dropping Norrington and wading out a few feet into the water, watching the Pearl sailing off. "He barely has any crew- WHO CARES?! THAT'S MY SHIP! BARBOSSA! YOU SCALLYWAG!"

"I don't think he can hear you, Jack" Norrington replied, attempting to shake the water out of his hair.

"Oh shut it" Jack snapped before grinning. "He may have me ship, but at least I have this- WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, HECTOR?!" Jack yelled, taking out a scroll-like object from his sash and holding it.

Norrington looked at him strangely.

Jack smirked. "Norrie, I give you the way to find the fountain of youth!" Jack opened it, showing it was circular with a bunch of Chinese characters on it. "You're welcome to join me, if you like"

Norrington rolled his eyes. "No thank you, Sparrow. I've been part of your crew once-"

"Twice. I was still captain this time around" Jack cut in.

"Fine. Twice, and I still hated every second. The bloody fountain is a myth, anyway" Norrington turned, heading for the shore that lead back to the path to the nearest town.

"Suit yourself, mate" Jack caught up to him, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder, which Norrington shrugged off. Jack shrugged before going further up the hill and onto the path. "Oi! Kitty!" he yelled at Catherine a few feet back.

Catherine paused, seeing Jack's condition before telling Jack to wait a moment, then went over to Norrington. "James, whatever the hell you did to him, I'm going to tell you this: I plan to start a family with that man, and for fair warning: If one of our children turns out to be daft, I'm naming him after you"

Norrington smirked. "Right. Family. Him" he laughed silently before turning and walking away to go to Murtogg and Mullroy who had also noticed the Pearl had left, and that they were supposed to be on it, and were now arguing with each other… again.

Catherine shook her head and went over to Jack. "You called?"

"Yeah, yeah. I did." Jack nodded, throwing his arm around her. "What do yeh say, Kitty? You, me, alone, lookin' for this- we can get married along the way!" Jack indicated the chart again.

Catherine looked at him. "Er-"

"Jack, that's a big step, don't yeh think?" Gibbs asked, also joining them.

"…No" Jack shook his head, then turned, hearing his name, frowning when he saw it was Scarlett and Giselle. "Goodie"

The two women walked over to him, completley ignoring Catherine, then started arguing with each other.

Jack sighed after a couple of minutes. "Ladies, will you please shut it! Listen to me!" he ordered. He looked at Giselle. "Yes, I lied to you" he looked at Scarlett. "No, I don't love you, now I have my own girl, Kitty, here" he motioned at Catherine before looking at Giselle. "Of course it makes you look fat!" he looked at Scarlett. "I've never been to Brussels" he turned to Giselle. "It's pronounced 'egregious'". He looked back at Scarlett. "By the way, I've never met Pizarro, but I love his pies" he looked at both of them now. "And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again gone. Savvy?" he asked.

The girls took their turns to slap him.

Jack paused before looking at Gibbs and slapping him.

Catherine gasped and slapped Jack. "That's my father, you idiot!"

Jack shrugged. "Whatever. Alright. You, me, and your father going to look for the fountain!" Jack offered.

"I'm not goin' out there again, Jack. You two can, but if I find that you broke me daughter's heart, I'll hunt yeh down" with that, Gibbs turned to go his own way.

Jack sighed. "Alright, man down. What do you say?"

"Fine. What do I have to lose?" Catherine sighed. "Let's go chase that myth"

----------

**Abrupt ending for the normal thing, I know. Now comes the ten years later, part, in which I'll give the ages and what not of the kids. And I kind of knock of the part in Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring between Boromir and the hobbits in here. Couldn't resist. Anyway, kids and ages:**

**Will and Elizabeth's kid:**

Will Jr… 8? 9 years old? Never got a straight answer

**Norrington and Anna's kids:**

Andrew (named after Gilette) and Cassandra…8 year old twins

**Jack and Catherine's kids .These are Catherine's creations, not mine, which explains one of the names, and I'll give you one guess which one I mean.**

Bill… 9 years old

Liz… 8 years old

Norrie… 7 years old

Jack: 6 years old

Anna: 5 years old

----------------------------

**10 years later:**

Elizabeth Turner sighed when she heard two children yelling. She didn't even need to see them to know it was Andrew and Bill yelling at each other. Catherine had returned about a year ago to meet back up with everyone else, telling of Jack and her adventures over the past decade and that Jack was going after another treasure, but found it only fair to have her see her friends now. But that was besides the point. The point was Andrew and Bill had taken after their fathers, and started a second generation of on and off hatred between the Sparrow and Norrington males. All the other children got along extremely well. In fact, Cassandra and Liz, the Sparrows' second youngest, were the best of friends. Now the three families were meeting to see Will come home… for good.

"Elizabeth!" Anna Norrington yelled happily, seeing her friend had gotten to the hill first.

Elizabeth grinned and ran over to Anna, hugging her. "Oh my god, hello! It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you two in ages!" Elizabeth grinned.

"Well, these two have kept us busy" Norrington motioned at the twins.

"And you couldn't be more happy about it" Anna smirked up at him.

"Of course I couldn't" Norrington smirked back, kissing her. He and Anna had gotten married nine years ago, and still couldn't be happier.

Elizabeth grinned, pleased to see both of them happy.

"So, your man show up yet?" Norrington asked, wrapping his arm around Anna.

"Not quite yet" Elizabeth replied, shaking her head.

"Yes, Norrington. Be patient!" Catherine smirked at him as she came over the hill to join them.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Norrington shot back.

"Yes, I did" Catherine replied.

Norrington chuckled. "You know, Catherine, for someone who hates me, it was quite considerate of you to name one of your own after me" he moved his arm out in order to pick up the little boy who had just passed him.

The boy grinned. "Hello uncle James!"

"Hello Norrie" there was a slight flash of sarcasm in his voice when he said 'Norrie', but it was quickly pushed aside.

"So, are you going to come through on those fighting lessons you promised us?" Norrie asked hopefully.

Norrington nodded. "Of course. I'll be there in a moment. Seeing that you and the boys don't really have anything to fight with, why don't you find some good, big, branches to fight with, hm?" he put the boy down.

Norrie nodded and grinned before running off with Jack, Bill, and Andrew, who were still arguing.

Norrington smirked at Catherine again. "Funny thing is, he adores me, and he's the smartest of the bunch in my opinion"

Catherine made a face at him.

Norrington smirked again before bending down to pick up a fallen, moderately thin branch after seeing that the boys had found theirs. "Alright, remember the things I already taught you? Let's start there." he started moving his feet and swinging the branch around slowly "One, two, five" the boys parried almost perfectly every time. "Good. Faster. Very good" he turned, not expecting an unexpected amount of weight on his back. He turned, seeing brown hair, and a flash of green eyes. "Andrew-" he chuckled. "Agh!" more weight hit him and he fell, realizing the other three boys had joined in the playful

tackle. Norrington laughed harder, starting a playful wrestling match with them. They finally stopped, and Norrington spoke up, moving his arms back to get comfortable on the ground before looking at Catherine. "And you tell me I'm not a good uncle" he said, looking at Catherine. "Meanwhile I'm a good uncle AND father according to those two" he pointed at Anna and Elizabeth. "Which one is it?"

Catherine sighed. "Fine. You win"

"Thought I might" Norrington replied.

"Uh… Uncle James?" Norrie asked.

"Yes, son?" Norrington looked at him.

"I was wondering… dad and Bill have told me… and I was wondering… were you and aunt Elizabeth really engaged at one point?"

Norrington and Elizabeth turned red at the question.

_Maybe I was off. _Norrington thought. He shot a look at Catherine. "And I think I know where they got that information" he growled before looking at Norrie. "How do you know so much… about so much?" he asked.

Norrie shrugged. "I don't know. But… is it true"

"Well… er- OW!" Norrington practically yelped when he felt Elizabeth's foot come down hard on his hand.

"Of course not, Norrie" Elizabeth said. "Your uncle loves Anna, and I love Will. We wouldn't do that"

"Okay" Norrie nodded before going off to play with his brothers and cousin.

"We're not going to tell them the truth?" Norrington asked.

"Of course not! You know if Will knew that he'd be heartbroken about his father?!" Elizabeth replied.

"Right" Norrington nodded. He looked at Catherine. "Damn it, you win now"

"I thought I might" Catherine imitated him.

Norrington scoffed, clenching his fist, trying to get feeling back in his hand that had been so rudely stepped on.

They were all distracted when there was a flash of light.

Catherine smiled. "This is it, Elizabeth. Will's coming home"

Elizabeth smiled as that realization hit her, and she found that all she could do was smile.

_**FIN**_

**Barbossa: NO!**


End file.
